Chasing Rainbows
by ilovetaylorlautnerforever09
Summary: renesmee turns 13 and realizes life is not always like the easy ride bella and edward made it for her.boys,trouble, and a whole lotta vampires! R & R
1. Chapter 1

Daer Dairy

hello i am renesmee i am 3 yars oldd momm got me thiis book fore my burthday its pink and glittiry i like it verry muhc i am 3 yaers old todaaay. we had partee.

Dear Dairy

its nessie agen i just fownd this dairy after ages ago. me is nearly five now i can reed and rite and everything mommy says i am clever .

Dear Diary,

In three days I will be thirteen. A teenager. Grown-up! We're having a massive disco in Esme and Carslile's house. I can't wait!

CHAPTER ONE

The girl standing in front of me was beautiful. Her eyes were chocolate brown, framed in thick lashes, and round with excitement. Her brown curls fell down past her shoulders, though parts had been clipped back. She was wearing a pink strapless dress that ended just above her knees. She reached out cautiously and her fingers felt the cool glass of the mirror. Her eyes widened slightly;mine did too. I couldn't believe it. That girl was _me._

"Oh Nessie you look wonderful!" Mum gushed. I turned and smiled deeply at her.

"Really think so?"

"I know so," Auntie Rosalie smiled, giving me a hug.

"The boys aren't going to know whats hit them!" Esme laughed from the doorway. I blushed and turned back to the mirror. There was one boy in particular I wanted to 'hit.' Oscar Brayns – blond hair, blue eyes ... mmmm. I blushed again and looked at the floor.

" ... WE'VE DONE ALL THE BALLOONS!" Emmett thundered, running up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway. "Nice dress Nessie."

"Thanks." I said, admiring it again in the mirror. It was designer, and had cost a LOT, but Auntie Ally and Auntie Rosalie said they were not having their niece going to her party in 'cheap high-street junk.' And I wasn't going to disagree!

"Oh good," Esme said. "Here's some more-" she handed Emmett three more packs of balloons and pushed him out, shutting the door behind him.

"Nessie, the party starts in ten minutes," Ally said, playing with my hair. "You ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

DINGDONG.

"Someone's here!" Mum squealed. She ran and opened the door. It was my best friend, Mia. Her blond bob was straightened and she was wearing a blue glittery dress. She looked beautiful – my heart sank. Why would Oscar, or any boy, look at me while she was around.

"Hi Renesmee!" Mia smiled, handing me a little pink box. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh thanks," I said, smiling too. I took Mia's hand and led her to the living room, which was now a 'disco room' – the furniture had been moved, there was a huge disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and a professional DJ was playing music in the corner. Multi-coloured balloons hung in bunches, and floated loosley on the shiny floor.

"It looks amazing," Mia complimented. We danced for a while and gradually people began to join us. Twenty, thirty, forty-

"RENESMEE!" I looked over and a bunch of boys were walking towards me and Mia – my heart skipped as I noticed Oscar was one of them! He was in black jeans and a blue shirt, looking so cool ...

"Happy birthday," Greg Collins (a brown-haired, red-faced boy) said, and tossed me a present. The four other boys did the same, and I caught them all excitedly.

"I'm not gonna throw mine," Oscar said gently. "It might break." He came right up to me and slid it on top of the pile of presents in my hands. "Happy birthday." He smiled and walked away with his friends. Ahh! It seemed like energy seemed to spring out of me as I ran over and handed Mum the presents.

"That young lad seemed nice," Mum said carefully, stacking the presents. "Who was that?" She gave me a searching look.

"No-one!" I said quickly, blushing.

No-one that she needs to know about anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Okay – the girl looking at me now did not look so gorgeous! There were slight bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess! Her mouth pulled down in a grimance as I groaned and dusted some press powder on my cheeks.

"NESSIE DARLING! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Mum called. I rolled my eyes and quickly brushed my hair. Damn, I need to wipe of the mascara-

"NESSIE!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. I quickly shoved a pack of make-up wipes into my rucksack and yanked my hair back into bunches.

"RENESMEE!"

I sighed, grabbed my school bag and ran downstairs.

"Just grab a bit of toast, Jacob'll be here to pick you up in a minute ..." Mum told me, offering me some toast. I took a piece and bent down to check my reflection in the toaster. Not beautiful, but it'll do. Someone beeped outside.

"He's here!" Dad announced. I kissed him and Mum quickly and ran outside to meet Jacob.

"Hey gorgeous," he smiled.

"Ugh, don't," I moaned, climbing into the car. "I'm a mess."

"You look great," Jacob insisted, revving the engine. "As usual."

I ignored him and checked my reflection in the review mirror.

"Are you just gonna hold that toast or what?" Jake teased. I suddenly remembered the toast and bit into it quickly. We laughed and joked on the way and Jacob gave me a quick and hug before I climbed out his sleek sports car and ran into school.

"You're late," Mia hissed as I slid into my seat next to her. had already started English.

"I know," I told her, slightly annoyed. Her hair was shiny, and her face glowing as normal. How does she stay so perfect!?

"You're hair looks nice," I told her, almost reluctantly.

"So does yours," Mia giggled.

"Shh!" The class geek Abby Woods just turned round and glared at us. We both sniggered. Mia rummaged in her bag and took out a little packet of photos. "These are from your party," she whispered. I took them out and looked at them – there was one of me and Mia, a couple of my other friends, and a lot of the boys fooling around. I handed them back to Mia silently.

" ... and adverbs sometimes sound like metaphores-" Mrs. Johnson droaned on, oblivious to half the class whispering.

"Hey, you're party was great last night." Greg whispered across the table. I nodded at him. On our table sat me and Mia – on who's left was Greg and Katia. On my right was Teddie and Johnny.

" ... so Miss Renesmee, personification is...?"

I looked up. "Giving a non-human object human qualities."

Mrs. Johnson nodded and turned back to the board. Abby Woods turned round a glared at me again – she had had her hand up to answer.

It was two hours later and breaktime – me, Mia, Amiee and Eleanor headed outside.

"I am so hungry!" Eleanor complained as we sat down on a bench overlooking the boys playing football. Mia batted her eyelashes at Greg, who waved. I rolled my eyes. She was always flirting with someone or other! Like the other day-

I heard a rattling noise and snapped out of my daydreaming – Eleanor was offering me some chocolate buttons. I shook my head; I would be hunting later with Jacob.

Amiee looked at me suspiciously.

"You never eat, Nessie. Are you trying to go annoreix or something?"

I laughed. "Don't be stupid! I eat all the time! Like ..." I broke off.

Amiee suddenly grabbed my bag and zipped it open. I don't really like Amiee. She's half-chinese and has beautiful dark skin and black shiny hair, but she's quite harsh and mean. I only hang round with her beause Mia likes her.

"Look-" Amiee started emptying out my bag. Books fell to the muddy floor.

"Amiee!" I yelled. Eleanor jumped up and started to pick up the books.

"No food!" Amiee sang annoyingly.

BECAUSE I HUNT YOU MORON!

"Amiee that was horrible," Eleanor said, shocked.

Amiee shrugged. "No food. See. You're gonna get annorexic soon."

"She won't." Mia argued, still staring at Greg. "She's just right."

Amiee glared at her.

"Being annorexic's not something to joke about. Its a very serious problem" Eleanor added seriously. "And Renesmee's obviously not. So be quiet Amiee." She handed me some books and I smiled weakly at her. Eleanor is so nice – very calm and always friendly. Her hair is wild and curly, and she has cool purple glasses.

"Its not a serious problem," Amiee said scathingly. "And I know Renesmee definetly doesnt have it. She's too ... large." Amiee sneered.

I growled quietly.

"And she's just not eating for attention." Amiee bragged horribly. "Honestly, she's so low. Aren't you RENESMEE?"

I snapped.

Break was over, and we were now in R.E with Mr. Dobson.

" ... Renesmee can you take the register please?"

"Sure." I took the register to reception – and saw Amiee. She was laying down groaning with an ice-pack on her eye, and her nose was bleeding. Oops.

I didn't mean to hit her THAT hard. Honestly. Its just – vampire strength. All I can picture is hitting her stupid smug face. She's such an idiot. U-oh, she's seen me. I handed the register quickly to the receptionist but I felt her eyes on me still.

"You little brat. I'll get you for this," Amiee hissed. I turned to face her.

"Oh yeah? You deserved that punch. You were being horrible." I turned around to go again-

"You won't touch me again. Know why? I heard the Headmaster talking to the receptionist earlier. You're getting expelled."

She's lying. She's LYING. She HAS to be lying. I'm not expelled. No way. So why am I so nervous?

"Nessie what's the matter?" Mia hissed as we sat down for Geography. I shook my head, trying to make sense of it all. I didn't want to leave Brookside Middle. Mia was here, all my other friends were here – Oscar was here!!

"Excuse me." The receptionist knocked on the door just as we were settling down for lessons. "The headmaster would like to see Renesmee Cullen."

Oh no.

"Renesmee." Mr. Oldhin was sat at his desk looking very serious. "Have a seat." My stomach swooped as I sat down and stared at the headmaster. He had thin, balding black hair, nerdy-looking glasses and a permanent frown on his wrinkly face.

"I heard about your little – echm – fight with Amiee Lenao today." he coughed.

"She was saying stuff-" I started.

He held up one hand and I shut my mouth wisely.

"I have heard the full story from many people. I have come to the conclusion to punnish you and Amiee." I held my breath. "Well-" he carried on. "Amiee will be on litter-picking duty for a month. And you, Renesmee Cullen will be -"

That little moment which he paused to cough lasted a hundered years.

"Suspended for two weeks."

"Suspended?" I echoed, surprised.

"Yes. Your mother and father will be here to pick you up in a moment. Please go and gather your things."

"I thought I was getting expelled!" I couldn't help myself crying out.

chuckled. "Not today. Off you trott."

I left the office. Wohoo! I'm not expelled! But the thought of telling Mum and Dad what happened wiped the smile off my face.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Oh the joy of daytime TV! What a CHOICE -The news, Spongebob or some old episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. I settled for F.R.I.E.N.D.S and took a sip of Coke.

Day 4 of iscolation and I was already bored out of my mind. My mobile beeped and I flipped it up- it was a message from Mia.

' Hey babe in english skool sucks will ring u tonite . xxx'

I yawned and put the phone back in my pocket. Not only was I not allowed to go to school, I wasn't allowed _out _for two weeks. No shopping, no cinema, no seeing friends ... fun. NOT.

"Want anything?" Jacob poked his head round the door.

"To have some fun," I moaned. Jacob half-smiled.

"You know your mum said no fun," he told me.

"Yeah but you're not mum," I argued. "Pleeease. Just sit and watch a film with me for a bit?" Jacob rolled his eyes. He couldn't say no and I know it! He grinned reluctantly. "Okay then. Which film?"

"Hmm ... Garfield!" I chose. Jacob laughed and slotted it in. Then he ran out the room.

"Hey!?" I called after him. Where'd he go!?

Jacob returned in a flash with popcorn and sweets.

"Thanks," I smiled. He flopped down on the sofa next to me. The movie started and Jacob slung his arm round my shoulder. Its usually just a mate-thing, but my skin tingled as his arm moved round me. Maybe he just gave me an electric shock or something. As the movie went on something struck me – how nice Jacob's hair is. All thick and black and shiny. Not like Oscar's – last time I looked it was limp and slightly greasy. And Jacob's eyes – warm and dark. Oscar's eyes are cold and sharp and blue. That's weird. I used to love Oscar's eyes. But now ...

Jacob laughed loudly at some part in the movie, making me jump.

"Hey you didn't want any did you?" Jacob said aplogetically, showing me the empty popcorn bucket. I laughed and shook my head. I noticed how cute his smile is. Very cute. Suddenly I really wanted Jacob.

How weird! We're like, best friends. But now – I don't want to be his friend. I want to be his girlfriend. This is so strange. I'm feeling like a magnet to Jacob! I want to tell him all this. I have an urge too.

"Jake ..."

"Yah?" I slowly put my hand to his face and show him all the things that just happened.

He looked at me.

"I love you," he whispered. "I loved you from the moment you were born. I will love you forever."

"From when I was born?" I echoed, shocked.

He nodded. "I'd never leave your side," he chuckled. "Used to annoy the hell out of Rose and your mum!!" He stopped laughing suddenly. "Its right to feel this way, Nessie. We're meant to be together. Like fate." He smiled gently and I weakly smiled back. We were so close now, nearly touching. I could tell in a movie, this is when they would kiss romantically. But how do you kiss!?

I've NEVER kissed anyone before. Do I move my head? What about my lips? Will my hair get in the way? Jacob wrapped fingers round mine and at his touch all the worry washed away. I did it instinctivley. I kissed Jacob.

I'm hungry. I've been up here AGES. Its 10 pm and I can't sleep. Mum and Dad are downstairs. Should I risk it ...? I smiled to myself and slipped downstairs. The kitchen door was shut. Damn! Mum and Dad were inside. I turned to return to bed but heard my name

" ... like Renesmee." Dad was saying. "Totally not like her."

"She'd never hit someone!" Mum added. "Shall we talk to her?"

"We already have." Dad reminded her. I pressed my ear to the door.

"She won't listen! She's just a moody teenager!" I raised my eyebrows. Thanks a lot, Mum.

"No she's not," insisted Dad. "It was a one-off, Bells. Just shut-up about it. Its not going to happen again."

"Don't you care about our daughter!?" Mum asked loudly. There was a silence.

"Of course I care Bella." Dad sounded angry.

"Maybe its her school," Mum said after a pause.

"Maybe it was just a one-off," Dad argued, still sounding angry.

"What if its not?" Mum sighed. "What if its her school. Maybe we should find her a nice, posh, private-" My heart leapt. No no no Mum!

"No, Bells." Dad said firmly. "She's fine. That girl was making fun of her, she's a nasty piece of work. Lets just make sure Nessie doesn't get involved anymore."

"We do that for definete!" Mum argued.

"Bella stop worrying!" Dad shouted.

"Sorry," Mum mubled.

"Come on." I heard a swift movement and Dad pull her into a hug. "Lets eat."

U-oh! I legged it back up the stairs just as the kitchen door opened.

" ... lets go and hunt and sort this out with Nessie, together." Dad took Mum's hand.

"Jake, look after Nessie!" Mum called, and her and Dad left.

I stayed on the stairs, my heart thumping.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 11 of iscolation. Only three more days to go! And actually I'm not that bored at home anymore. Not now me and Jacob are well – together. **wink wink! **When Mum and Dad go out for a while, Jacob takes me to the beach or once the funfair.

I haven't heard any more from Mia; I tried ringing her lots and her mum answered and said she was ill. I think she's avoiding me. Great.

Mum and Dad are arguing again. This time about Jacob.

"She's not old enough to have a proper relationship ..."

"They were made for eachother ..."

It seems like all they do is argue latley. Mainly about me.

I tried telling Jacob about it, but he just changed the subject and said it wasn't my fault at all. For once I didn't fully believe him.

BACK TO SCHOOL!

"Right Renesmee be good sweetie ..."

"Yes, Mum."

"Keep your temper ..."

"Yes, Mum."

"Don't go getting into trouble again ..."

"Yes, Mum."

"Maybe I should drive you today, just in case-"

"NO MUM!" I squealed. "I mean – I want Jacob to take me. Please."

Mum sighed, beaten. "Okay. Be good baby-girl. Love you." She gave me a big hug and I ran out and jumped into Jacob's car.

"Hello Nessie." Jacob said softly. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started the car. All the way to school I was laughing and joking as normal, but I had butterflies in my stomach. Amiee said she was going to get me ... I knew I could win hands down, (strength of a vampire!!), but if I got in trouble again, Mum would make me move schools! Jacob pulled up the car.

"Bye baby." He gave me a quick kiss. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"RENESMEE!"

"Nessie!"

"How are you?"

"Good to see ya!"

I was surrounded by classmates the moment I stepped through the gate. Eleanor fought her way through and gave me a massive hug.

"Hi Nessie! Missed yoooou!"

"I've missed you too. Where's Mia?" I looked around but couldn't find her.

"I don't know. She's been off for a whole week. Her mum says she's got a virus or something." Eleanor said sadly. "So its just you and me." Maybe she was telling the truth ... Mia wasn't ignoring me! The day got a tiny bit brighter.

"Two of us?" I echoed. Eleanor linked my arm and we began to walk to class.

"Yeah. We're obviously not hanging round with Amiee anymore!" Eleanor laughed. "But then again, I was hanging about with Katia and Alison while you were away." Katia and Alison – twin sisters. Both very tall, with long, dark hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. Katia was quiet and polite, and Alison ... well, was crazy. But sweet.

" ... so they might be hanging round with us too now," Eleanor babbled on. "You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not!" I said quickly.

"Good," Eleanor grinned. "Here they are now, look-"

Alison bounced over.

"ELLO CHUTNEY!" she screamed. Eleanor started cackling. Oh great.

"Hi," Katia said quietly, following her sister.

"Hello," I greeted, relieved that I was not the only sane person here!

"Have you heard from Mia?" Katia asked, barely whispering.

"No. Well, I heard she had some virus. But you can't really have a virus for a week can you?" I wondered.

Katia shrugged. "I went to visit my Gran in hospital and I saw here there yesterday. She looked like she had been crying lots, and so had her Mum and Dad and brothers. Maybe someone in their family passed away."

"She would've told me," I disagreed. "We're best friends. We tell eachother everything."

Katia shrugged and looked me in the eye. "Not always."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

Katia blushed but didn't look away. "I mean, do you tell Mia everything?"

"Yes!" I said automatically. Katia stared at me.

Silence.

"Do you?" she repeated finally. Then she looked away.

"Its none of your buisness," I said eventually.

"You're right." Katia said, her cheeks bright red. "I just thought I'd ask."

"PINGY-PONGEY WHATS A-WRONGY?" Alison screeched. I sighed and put my head in my hands. We were meant to be doing group drama – it was me, Eleanor, Katia, and (unfortuantley), Alison.

Eleanor burst out laughing and Katia groaned quietley. Alison was getting on our nerves.

"You're line, Alison," I reminded her, annoyed.

"ROMEO, ROMEO, WHERE- AAAH!" Alison, (who was in the middle of doing a dramatic step forward), tripped a little over her own feet. "FLIPPING HELL!" She squealed.

For God's sake Alison, you didn't even fall over!!!

"Alison Gosbuy!" yelled -Bloom, our English teacher. "Be sensible!"

"Sorry miss!" Alison screeched. The class went silent. "But I nearly bloody fell over!"

"ALISON, OUTSIDE!" the teached demanded. Alison stuck her tongue out and stormed out of the classroom.

And this time was too funny; everyone started laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

I am so looking forward to tonight! We're having a big sleepover at Eleanor's – me, Pally (Alison- thats her nickname!), Katia (who hasn't said a word to me since the knowing stuff incident!), Sophie (nice but with dodgy highlights), Katie (alright but a bit boring), and Maysey (sweet girl with black hair in my maths class).

I was in my room, chucking stuff in the expensive blue suitcase Auntie Rosalie had brought me for my birthday. Clothes, pyjamas, toothbrush, chocolate, facemasks ...

Mum was leaning in the doorway. "No staying up too late ..."

Hairclips, make-up, earrings ...

"No annoying the neighbours ..."

Mobile, nail-varnish, CDs ...

"And no boys!" Mum added. "Nessie do you hear me?"

"I hear you," I muttered, chucking the last _Taylor Swift _CD into the bag. "I'm ready."

"Good." Mum smiled nervously. "Oh yes, and no-"

"Bells, relax!" Dad appeared and put an arm round Mum. "Nessie will be fine, won't you? You're a big girl now."

"Yes, dad, I am!" I blushed slightly. "Now can we go?"

"Yeah. Jacob says call him tomorrow he'll come pick you up."

"Be a good girl Nessie," Mum ordered as I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. "No staying up too late baby-" she gave me a masive kiss.

"Yes, Mum," I said, embarrassed. I was so glad Dad was taking me! Actually, all my friends have a bit of a crush on my dad. I know, MY DAD! Ew.

Its 12:30 am in the morning. We've done facemasks, make-over, photos, watched films and done crazy dancing. Now we're all snuggled up in sleeping bags, Taylor Swift playing quietley in the background.

"Nessie," someone whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"Its Kat." Katia hissed, squinting at me through the black. "Listen, I'm sorry if I upset you the other day..."

"Its fine," I whispered. But it wasn't. What if Katia knows something ...?

"No, seriously," Katia said, sounding upset. "Everyone's allowed little secrets. I have a few I even keep from Pally."

"HOTDOG?" Alison sat bolt upright all of a sudden. "Who said mah name?"

"No-one," Eleanor laughed sleepily. "You must've been dreaming."

It went quiet again; everyone seemed to be dozing off, but I stayed wide awake, alert. Katia was right- it was fine to have little secrets. So here are mine-

My parents are vampires.

I am half – vampire.

I can show people images when touching them.

I'm dating a werewolf.

I think thats it. Oh yeah – and I'm not really 13. I'm 11.

Imagine saying that! They're not really little secrets. But oh well. They just have to deal with it.


	6. Chapter 6

Right I'm getting worried. A whole week and no word from Mia. Its totally not like her! I've rang her, texted her, emailed her ... no reply. Her mum just says she's too ill. And that's when the home phone is actually picked up. Mia's mum is usually so strict about schoolwork, she only lets Mia off if she's really really sick. I hope she's okay. But she's obviously NOT. No school for two weeks? Not on. I'm going round her house. If she is ill then I can cheer her up, fill her in on the latest gossip – Mia loves to gossip! And I love Mia!! She's my best friend, we have been for years.

"Is this the place?" Jacob stopped the car infront of Mia's neat house- 107, Shalles Street. I love Mia's house. Its so small and cosy, apart from Mia's room! Her twin brothers share and she has the biggest room in the house. Its pink and white, very girly, and pictures all over the walls, and a big TV and a white desk with lots of make-up on. I suddenly realized Jacob was looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah." A lump caught in my throat. I wasn't sure I wanted to be here anymore.

"Nessie? Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked worridley.

"No." I shook away the fear. This was my best friend. Why was I anxious? I'll tell you – from what Katia said. Did she know something?

"Okay baby. I'll pick you up in an hour." Jacob smiled.

"Yes," I croaked. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car and ran to the door, getting soaked on the way- it was pouring down with freezing rain! I rang the doorbell timidly. Mia's mum came to the door. Her hair was lank and she had massive bags under her eyes.

"Oh," she sighed.

"I've come to see Mia." I said quietley. She didn't know what to do, so she just hovered there.

"Please," I added. "I want to see her. I haven't seen her in three weeks."

"She's ill," Mrs. Fith snapped. I stared at her. "Well – okay - " she said eventually, sounding put out. "Come in." I wiped my feet and slid off my trainers.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs," Mrs. Fith replied, sounding tired. I climbed the narrow staircase slowly, wondering what I was going to say. I reached Mia's door and knocked quietley.

There was a pause then the door opened. Mia was lying on her bed staring into space.

"Hi," I said eventaully, when I could tear my eyes away from the room. Mia's room was usually spotless, but today – no. Half of the pictures from her wall had been ripped up and lay everywhere; the curtains were still shut and make-up and shoes were all over the floor.

"Hello," Mia whispered, not looking at me. Cautiously I walked over to the bed. She was pale and tired looking, a bit like her Mum, but not sick in any other way.

"So – how are you?" I wanted to pick her up and give her a massive hug, but she looked to fragile.

"I'm alive," she said quietley, still not giving me a glance. Her beautiful grey eyes glazed over and tears spilled out.

"Mia? What's wrong?" I asked, shocked. Mia never cried. Ever. She was so tough. But now ...

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?" _Mia choked, sitting up suddenly and hugging a pillow. "Thats a good question Renesmee Cullen. What's WRONG?" I stared at her.

"Mia has something happened?" I asked gently. She didn't answer, but glanced up at me for the first time. She gave a weak, half-smile then looked away again. "Mia?" I repeated. "Has something happened?"

"You could put it that way," she replied, sounding far away. She was staring at the wall.

"Did someone -" I broke off.

"No-one _died _Nessie." Mia mumbled into her pillow. She was still hugging it to her knees. "I mean, no-one, no-one no-one okay? Nothing nothing, everythings okay, Mum said and the doctor thinks they'll be a good chance but sometimes things don't work out-" Mia babbled, sounding as if she was talking to herself, not to me.

"Doctor?" I echoed. "What do you mean, the doctor?"

Mia looked at me. Her usually bright eyes were dull, and tears were still dripping down her pale cheeks. She kicked the pillow away.

"Well I was ill, wasn't I?" she said, sounding angry. "Or am I still ill? Whats the old bag been saying to you, Nessie?"

"N-nothing," I stuttered eventually.

"Good because I'm not ill!" Mia slid off the bed. "I mean, look at me, LOOK at me, I'm perfectly fine aren't I? I have legs and arms and things like that? I'm still pretty aren't I Renesmee?" she was babbling loudly now, staring at me with those dull eyes.

"Yes, you look fine," I said awkwardly, looking away. There was a long silence. Mia walked over to the window and threw back the curtains – she was still wearing her pyjamas, though it was one o clock now.

"RAIN!" she screamed suddenly. "WHY IS IT RAINING? UGH!" she ran and leapt onto her bed and curled into a tight ball.

"Mia? Its okay." I said, my voice wobbly. I sat on the edge of her bed and patted her back. Another silence. "What happened to your room?" I asked eventually. "Tornado?" I joked.

"Worse," Mia said shakily. "I got angry."

"Angry?"

Mia is never angry. Mia's the cool, popular, pretty one who always stays calm and never shouts. Now look at her. I didn't know what to do. I can't leave her like this.

"Angry angry angry." Mia mumbled. "I'm angry with you."

"Me?" I repeated, shocked.

"You," she confirmed. "Why did you come and see me?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay!" I answered quickly. Mia slowly stretched out her legs and rolled onto her back. She suddenly yawned.

"Do they know what's wrong with you?"

"I'm ill." Mia mumbled. "Ill ill ill. I had this thing when I was younger. It went away but now its back. They thought it had gone but it hadn't."

I froze.

"What did you have when you were younger?"

I didnt want to ask. But I wanted to know.

Mia stared into my eyes.

"Cancer. I had cancer."


	7. Chapter 7

The world seemed to stop. I must've heard wrong. Not cancer. Not Mia. No no no no no no.

"You still have it?" I asked. I don't know how. Everything seemed frozen.

"Leukemia." Mia said, sounding far away.

"You're not-" I swallowed. "You're going to be okay."

Mia gave me this sad little smile. I think my heart just broke.

"Lots of people live through cancer and get rid of it you know." I babbled on without expression.

"I know." Mia said quietly. She rolled over on her side and faced away from me. "I think its best if you go now, Nessie." she whispered.

"I can't leave you!" I argued. "I-"

"Please." Mia begged shakily. She sniffed. "And shut the door on the way out."  
I walked numbly out of the wrecked room and shut the door. Slowly, the world seemed to unfreeze ; like ice melting. Feelings spread through me as I walked down the stairs though I wish they hadn't. Pain cut through me like a knife - my best friend had cancer. My best friend had cancer. Mia's mum came into the hall as I was sliding on my sneakers.  
"Leaving?" she asked dully. I nodded silently and she sniffed.

I walked out into the rain as she slammed the door behind me. Fighting back tears, I got my sleek black iphone out of my coat pocket and dialled Jacob's number.  
"On my way sweetheart," he answered on the first ring. I hung up with numb fingers. It was minutes, or hours, or days later, when Jacob turned up.

"Did you have fun?" Jacob asked me as we drove home. "Good laughs with Mia?"

To his surprise, I burst into tears.

"Baby?" Jacob asked worridley. "Is it okay?"

"Noo." I sobbed. "Its not. And it never will be."

"What is it?" Jacob asked softly, pulling into a lay-by.

"Mia h-has c-c-cancer." I cried harder. Jacob said nothing but pulled me into a giant hug.

"You know, the doctors can get rid of it. Its like an 80% of people live from cancer or something." he said reassuringly.

"But what if she's in the 20% that don't?" my worst nightmare flashed before my eyes – Mia, in a coffin. Mia, gone. Mia, dead. I sobbed harder still.

"Shh baby." Jacob rubbed my back. "It'll be alright. C'mon."

We got home and Jacob made us a massive mug of hot chocolate each, and grabbed a big bar of chocolate.

"I brought you a movie." he waved the latest Harry Potter film in front of me. I smiled weakly and we settled down to watch it.

"Jacob?" I said eventually.

"Hm?"

"What if Mia – Mia doesn't make it?" more tears spilled down my cheeks. Jacob wiped them away.

"Then Alice isn't good at shopping." Jacob joked. "She'll make it baby. I promise."

"If I had one wish, it would be that she'd be better again." I sniffed.

Jacob kissed the top of my head lovingly. "Wish on the first star. Throw a coin in a well. Rub a lamp till a genie comes out. Follow a yellow brick road. Chase a rainbow. These things happen, Nes. Its just a shame they happen to you."

"Chase a rainbow?" I repeated, confused.

"You know – finding the end of a rainbow is meant to be good luck."

"Can we do that Jake? One day?"

"Sure baby. Course we can. One day."

More tears spilled out but it didn't matter. Jacob was here. Jacob would make it better.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry, no!-"

Me and Jacob gasped in unison as the film reached a climax. There was suddenly a bang.

" ... WELL YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE ABOUT IT ..."

U-oh Mum and Dad were home.

" ... OF COURSE I CARE, EDWARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Mum screeched.

Jacob pressed pause and the screen stopped on a close-up of Harry's terrified expression. I kept my eyes on the screen as Jacob got up and went to see what the matter was.

" ... listen, Renesmee is in there and she can hear everything. So please just-" Jacob's voice trailed away as another door shut. I sat on my own in the quiet. I hate it when Mum and Dad argue. Which is a lot, latley. I hugged my knees to my chest – then remembered thats what Mia had been doing. She had been so crazy earlier. My eyes watered and I blinked them away as hard as I could. Jacob was right. Why does it have to happen to _me? _

Suddenly there were raised voices again.

" ... YOU'RE NOT ALWAYS RIGHT, EDWARD CULLEN!" Mum screamed.

"NEITHER ARE YOU, BELLA SWAN."

"WHAT?"

I sniffed and hugged my knees tighter.

"Bella ... SWAN? You called me Bella Swan."

"Cullen, I meant Cullen," Dad amended furiously.

"You want me to be Swan!" Mum yelled. "You don't want to be married to me anymore!"

"Don't be stupid!" Dad shouted back. "I love you ..."

"Come on, Nessie." suddenly Jacob was back. He looked sad. "Lets go out hunting. Just for a bit. Until this blows over." He handed me my French Connection hoodie and purple converses. I put them on quickly, eager to get out.

And although we were outside, and no where near the argument, I could still hear their angry voices in my head.

We had just finished the hunt when Jacob's mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Jake where are you?" the muffled voice roared.

"Oh."

I touched Jacob's face – what was wrong?

"I totally forgot," Jacob said down the phone.

"Forgot? Man it was Leah's birthday! She was crushed!" the voice buzzed.

"Hey c'mon! I forgot! I'll drop round later, happy?" Jacob said pleadingly. "I got distracted, with ..."

"You're with her." The voice said angrily. Jacob stayed quiet.

"FOR GODS SAKE JACOB BLACK!"

"Calm down Embry!" Jacob said defensivley. "Nessie's having a tough time at the moment. She's here now."

"SHE'S ALWAYS THERE!" Embry bellowed. Then the line went.

Jacob sighed and shoved his mobile in his pocket.

"Are you okay?" I asked shakily.

"Fine. Just I was meant to be at Leah's barbeque-" Jacob trailed off.

"Oh." Guilt overpowered me. I was keeping the man I loved from his friends! "Go then, there's still time. I'll walk home."

"No, no, I'll go later, I want to stay with you."Jacob said firmly. If he was trying to be reassuring it didn't work.

"You alright Nessie? You're really quiet." It was Monday and we were in Science. Eleanor looked down her glasses at me as though giving me an x-ray. "Whats up?"

Well my parents are arguing and its all my fault. My best friend has cancer. My were-wolf boyfriend is spending all his time with me and his pack are getting frustrated. I'm ruining everyones lives.

"I'm fine," I lied quietley.

"Any news from Mia?" Katia asked. I shook my head and wiped my eyes. I didn't want to tell them. Not yet. Not ever.

"Thats a shame." Eleanor sighed. "Its my party in three weeks. I want her to be there."

"She will," I mumbled, crossing my fingers under the table.

"You know where she is," Alison sang from across the table.

"At home, she's ill," I said quickly, sliding on too-big a pair of goggles.

"Whats wrong with her, do you know?" Katia asked, frowning. I ignored her and began to plug in the bunsen burner for the experiment.

"Maybe she has RABIES!" Pally squealed. Everyone laughed but I stayed quiet.

"Or piggy flu. Oink!" Sophie snorted.

"Or she's pregnant!" Eleanor laughed.

They were having fun with this.

"Or had a stroke." Katie joked.

"Or she broke her leg."

Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't-

"Or CANCER."

"SHUT UP!" I roared. The glass beaker I was holding was thrown at the wall. "SHUT UP." The class went silent. our science teacher, Mrs. Mead, looked gobsmacked.

"Renesmee!" she said eventually. "Outside!"

All eyes in the room were on me as I slowly walked outside the classroom, slamming the door behind me. I didn't know what to do; so I cried.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am very disappointed in you, young lady." Mum said shakily. I just stared at her blankly. The school had rung Mum and Dad earlier and I had been sent home and been set two after-school detentions. And LITTER PICKING. Right now we were all sitting at the dinning table – me, Jacob, Mum and Dad.

"This isn't like you, Nessie." Dad said sadly. "So whats up. Is it your friends, your school? Are you unhappy?"

Without warning by eyes filled up with tears.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked, alarmed. He pulled me into a hug. "You okay sweetie?"

"Nooo." I moaned into his shoulder. I saw Mum and Dad exchange a quick look and then their eyes were back on me. Mum suddenly got up.

"Mum?"  
She was back in a flash with two mugs of hot chocolate. She set them down next to Jacob and me.

"Th-than-ks." I trembled, taking a sip. It was hot and creamy, and instanty made me feel a bit better.

"Thats okay baby," Mum said gently. "Now, tell us whats wrong."

"Well ... Mia has cancer. My friend Katia is acting like she knows something about us. I'm keeping Jacob away from his friends-" I kept my eyes on the floor, "- and now I'm making you two split up!" I burst into tears again.

"Who split up?" Dad asked.

"You and M-m-muuuuuuum," I sobbed. Jacob pulled me into another hug.

Mum snorted. "Don't be silly, Nessie! Edward and I aren't going to split up!"

"R-really?" I dried my eyes and looked at them both; they were smiling. "But how come you were arguing?"

"Every married couple has arguments, honney," Dad said softly. "But that doesn't mean we don't love eachother." he smiled. "But what's this about a girl named Katia?"

"Well ... she was saying stuff about keeping secrets and gave me a real knowing look. She keeps acting like she knows about – about – us."

There was a defaning silence. I sipped my hot chocolate.

"Wait – Katia?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Yeah."

"Katia Wares?"

"Yeah."

"Has a really loud twin?"

"Yeah thats her," I confirmed, confused. Did Jacob know her???

"Oh! She's Seth and Leah's cousin!" Jacob explained cheerfully. "They know all about the werewolf vampire thing ... well, Katia does anyway."

"Does Alison?" I asked curiously.

"The hyper twin? Nope. The only reason Katia knows is because she found Leah's diary! She had to swear not to tell anyone." Jacob said slowly. "Especially not Alison. That kid's a caution."

I felt like laughing.

"So its okay baby. And you're not keeping me away from my friends! Don't be silly," Jacob smiled. "I see them all the time. We're going out for a movie tonight."

"Good," I mumbled, feeling silly. This had all been over nothing!

"As for Mia," Dad said gently, "She's young and healthy. I'm sure she will be fine."

I swallowed. He was right. I was making a 'mountain out of a molehill' (one of Mum's favourite sayings!).

"Now. Rose and Alice were going to take you shopping this weekend but because of your behaviour-"

"Please Mum!" I interrupted. I needed some more clothes!!

"Well-" Mum faltered.

"Go on Bells," Jacob said, grinning cheekily. "Its been hard on Nessie this week."

"Oh – well – go on then," Mum sighed.

"Yay!"

"Ready to go, Nessie?" Auntie Ally called up the stairs.

"COMING!" I gave my hair another quick tug with the brush and sighed. I'd tried to straighten it earlier but now, instead of ringlets, its gone wavy. I grabbed my phone and handbag and ran down the stairs.

"Nice outfit," Ally smiled. I grinned. I was wearing red skinny jeans, a white strappy top and sandles.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie slid on her alice band and picked up a massive PRADA bag – cream and leather and totally lush!  
"I love that bag!" I complimented as we left the house. "How much?"

"Thanks," Auntie Rose smiled, opening the door of the car for me. "It was 900 dollars." I gulped. I'd been saving up and had a tenth of that!

"Oh, and Carslile says to give you this-" Alice reached back and gave me a 50 note!

"Thats a deccent bit of nosh you got, Nessie." Ally grinned as we set off. "Got anything you want in mind?"

"Well I need some more sweats-"

"Just like her mother," Ally muttered.

"- and some wedges. Oh yeah, and some deccent hair straightners!"

Ally winked. "You're hair's naturally ringlets, Nes. Its hard to straighten."

"I no," I moaned.

"But there's some really good new GHD's," Rose pointed out as we stopped for a traffic light. "We can treat you to them."

We set off again and soon got the shopping centre.

After three hours of straight shopping, we finally sat down at Starbucks. I got my favourite hot chocolate, while Auntie Ally and Rosalie riffled through the bags, showing me what we'd got again!

"I absoloutley _adore _this outfit, Nes." Ally picked out a pair of little white shorts and a floaty black top.

"I like this one," Rosalie commented, sliding a pair of jeggings (a cross between jeans and leggins – apparently the latest trend ) - out of a NEW LOOK bag.

"Me too." I sipped my hot chocolate and looked at the clock – 5:00 pm! We'd set off at 1:45!

"Its been a long day," Alice said eventually. "But worth it. You have fun?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled. "Good."

"Just going to the loo." I got up and went to the ladies. I stared at myself in the mirror. I was having fun! I was very pink, and splashed some cool water on my face, then went back to the table.

" - see something like that." Rosalie was saying. Deciding not to interrupt, I waited listened from an empty table behind.

"I'm telling you, I saw it." Alice said in a low voice. "Nessie crying and everything."

"Well she would cry, seeming that her best friend just died!" Rose snapped.

What??

"The future can always change," I was aware of Alice saying.

"But not usually." Rosalie hissed. "What exactly did you see?"

"Nessie crying her eyes out over Mia; she'd stopped breathing." Alice whispered.

What??

"When?" Rosalie asked colourlessly.

"I don't know. Three or four months, maybe more." Alice answered.

"All I can think is poor Nessie," she went on; she sounded hollow. "Her best friend is going to die."


	10. Chapter 10

" ... and I was like, baby, baby, baby ooooh-"

I switched off the stereo and lay on my bed in silence. I wasn't in the mood. It may have been, days, or hours, or weeks – that I've been laying on my bed, thinking. And I've come to a conclusion.

Mia is going to die someday. Whether it be of cancer, or some accident, or old age; and I'm going to live. Forever. And life may not be precious to me, but its precious to Mia. So now I'm going to spend more time with her. Get her to come back to school ... we can hang out more, have fun more. While we still can ...

"Nessiee!" I jumped at Mum's call. "There's someone here."

I rolled over an burried my face in the pillow. There was a knock.

Then the door creaked open.

"Hi." said a shaky voice. I looked up – Mia was standing there. Her eyes still looked tired, but her cheeks had colour now. Her hair was shiny and back into two little plaits. I slid off the bed and pulled her into a hug. She smelt flowery like always and my eyes watered.

"Whats up?" she pulled back and laughed. "Don't cry Nessie!"

"Sorry." I wiped away the tears. It just tore me apart she only had months to live.

"I'm coming back to school," she told me, sitting on the bed. She reached in her little bag and got out her candy-floss lipstick and a tiny mirror.

I sat on the bed next to her.

"Carefull Nessie!" she said, nearly smudging the lipstick she was applying.

"Sorry." I looked at her carefully; she was pretty as ever, and just like she used to be. It was like me going round two weeks ago never happened.

"So. What's been going on at school?" she put the lipstick away and looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, not much. I got suspended again -"

"Why!?" she laughed.

"Just got angry and smashed a glass beaker," I said to the floor. Mia smiled.

"Well you can calm down now! I'm coming back to school tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure of what?"

I chose my words carefully. "That you're ... ready?"

"Yeah. I hate to say it but I kinda miss it!" she rolled her eyes dramatically. "How's Greg?"

"Greg?" I repeated.

"Yes Greg," Mia said impatiently. "Did he ask about me?"

"A few times," I lied, not wanting to make her upset. She smiled and gave me another hug.

"RENESMEEEEE!" Mia flew over and gave me a giant hug as soon as I got in the classroom. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"Greg asked me out!" Mia squealed. She gave a girly scream and I screamed with her.

"We should go on a double date," I joked as we sat down for Maths.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Mia said indignatly, poking me with her pink gel pen (thats she's not supposed to write in but writes with it anyway!). "Whats he like?"

"His name is Jacob Black." I felt myself blushing. "He's tanned with brown hair and a six pack ..."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "Is this an imaginary boyfriend, Nessie?"

"NO! Come round tonight and I'll show you!" I laughed.

"Morning." I barely heard Katia's greeting as she sat down.

"Hello Katia." I said politley.

"ALRIGHT GUUUUUUYS?" Alison screeched, making Mia jump. Eleanor cackled loudly from behind her.

"Why are the freakshow talking to us?" Mia muttered.

"I've been hanging round with them while you were away," I answered.

"Lets ditch them," Mia said a little louder, doodling hearts on her hand.

"What about Eleanor?" I asked, surprised. I thought Mia liked her.

Mia snorted. "She's a weirdo. Boys don't like weirdos."

"She's not. I thought you liked her."

Mia snorted again. "Boys think she's weird. And that Alison girl. Katia's alright. Quite pretty but a bit boring. So lets just hang round together, yeah? Just me and you." Mia's pretty blue eyes stared into my own brown pair piercingly.

"But ... why do you care what boys think?" I dared ask.

Mia's stare hardened. "You want boys to like you. You want boys to be popular." I nodded slightly. "Good. Then ditch the freaks. It can be just me and you, Nes. Please." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Okay."

"Good!" she said triumphantly.

She won again. She always did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee Cullen -x- signed in.**

**MIA.(L) says: hey babe xxx**

**NESSIE X says: hi.**

**MIA.(L) says: so when can i meet this JACOB? :)**

**NESSIE X says: really wanna meet him?**

**MIA.(L) says: yeahh!!!!**

**JACOB BLACK has been added to the conversation.**

**NESSIE X says: mia this is jacob, jacob this is mia.**

**JACOB says: hi nessie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MIA.(L) says: hellooooo.**

**JACOB says: hi, u must be nessie's best friend.**

**MIA.(L) says: yep i am. u must be nessie's boyfriend.**

**JACOB says: yeah haha.**

**NESSIE X says: soo what u guys up to?**

**MIA.(L) says: homework. BORING!**

**JACOB says: sorry gotta go. nessie i will be round later. nice meeting u mia. love u nessie. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NESSIE X says: luv u too xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MIA.(L) says: bye.**

**JACOB BLACK has left the conversation.**

**NESSIE X says: believe me now!????**

**MIA.(L) says: yeah.**

**NESSIE X says: good! anyway. **

**MIA.(L) says: actually you could have paid someone 2 do that.**

**NESSIE X says: what!!?!?**

**MIA.(L) says: i dont think he is your boyfriend. you made him up.**

**NESSIE X says: no i didnt! hes real!**

**MIA.(L) says: you liar. no hes not. all you do is LIE nessie.**

**NESSIE X says: no i dont! thats horrible!**

**MIA.(L) says: well its true. i cant trust you.**

**NESSIE X says: well your a bossy control-freak who only cares what boys think.**

**MIA.(L) says: just because im pretty !!**

**NESSIE X says: looks arent everything.**

**MIA.(L) says: you're just jealous because you fancy oscar and he wont go out with you so now you made up some pretend boyfriend!!!!!!**

**NESSIE X says: i dont like oscar in that way anymore. i have a boyfriend!**

**MIA.(L) says: yeah. a pretend one!**

**NESSIE X says: you've changed loads since you were off school.**

**MIA.(L) says: i know. its because i have cancer.**

**NESSIE X says: i know.**

**MIA.(L) says: why are u being horrible then?**

**NESSIE X says: no i am not !!**

**MIA.(L) says: i dont know why we were ever friends. your a liar.**

**NESSIE X says: you dont mean that.**

**MIA.(L) says: i do. **

**MIA .(L) has left the conversation.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

A sudden gush of bright light seeped into my room, stinging my eyes as I opened them.

"Ouch." I rubbed my eyes. "Morning already?"

"Sure is baby." Dad touched my face gently with his cold hand.

"Ouch," I said again.

"Sorry," Dad apologized cheerfully. "Get up Nes, or you'll be late."

I didn't want to go to school. I had only had about two hours sleep; I lay awake all night, thinking about how much I hate Mia. How dare she insult me and my boyfriend!? I cannot believe her. But after hours of punching my pillow, I cooled down and began to cry. How could she _do _this to me? She was supposed to be my best friend. We had been best friends for ages and ages. And now - just like that - its over.

"I don't want to go to school." I told Dad. "I feel ill."

Dad touched my forehead. I winced; he was freezing!

"You feel fine," he murmered. "Renesmee ..."

"Dad, please," I moaned. "I really really don't want to go to school today."

Dad sighed. He sat down on my bed and gave me a cool hug.

"Okay Ness. Your Mum's going out for the day to see Charlie, so we'll hang out, yeah?"

"Yes," I said quickly, relieved. As much as I miss Grandpa Charlie, I'll see him in a few weeks on his birthday.

"Great." Dad smiled. "Now you can stop feigning illness and we'll go have some FUN."

The rain poured down on us as we ran to the field. We were playing baseball- ALL of us. Esme,Carslile,me,Dad,Rosalie,Ally,Emmett and Jasper. Dad swung by and told them I needed some fun; they all immidently suggested baseball.

We unpacked the bats and quickly split into teams.

"Its time." Alice swung the ball at about 70 miles per hour, just as a massive clap of thunder filled the air. Grandpa Carslile batted just as hard and sprinted round the square. The ball flew just ten feet above me; I jumped easily to catch it, but uncle Emmett did the same; we collided and fell to the floor. Dad started laughing. "I haven't played this since your mother was human," he told me.

"My trousers!" I whined; my new Pineapple tracksuite was all muddy! Emmett just laughed and pulled me up.

"HOME RUN!" Esme yelled into the wind. Carslile cheered.

"Batter up!"

Jasper did some tricky flips with the bat, then got into position. Alice threw a curved ball, and Jasper hit it in Dad's direction; he ran up a tree and leapt off, caught the ball and threw it back to Alice just in time to get Jasper out.

"OUT!" Esme shouted.

It ended up our team winning by far; we went on a celebrationary hunt.

"Don't tell Bella about this," Dad warned everyone as we went back to Carslile and Esme's house.

"Not a word," Esme promised; Emmett just winked.

I shivered; I was soaked to the skin and freezing.

"Oh, sorry, Nessie." Esme pulled me into a bear hug. "Lets go home."

We all went back to Carslile and Esme's house.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Thanks." I took the hot mug from Esme and sipped. "Yum."

I loved being with my family.


	13. Chapter 13

We pulled up outside school, and my heart sank.

"Jake-" I began.

"No, Ness." he looked away. "Your parents say you have to go to school today."

"But, I want to see you," I protested.

He finally looked up. My heart leapt as I studied his face; tanned and smooth. His eyes were dark brown, framed in long lashes, his thick eyebrows knotted together in a cautious frown. His perfect mouth was half open, as if he was about to say something. His thick, black hair was shiny and short.

I could almost see a shining halo above his head. As if by magic, Halo by Beyonce came on the radio. Jacob stared at me and hs face relaxed. He leaned across towards me, closer. I couldn't move my eyes from his perfect face; somehow, I managed to stutter- "I love you."

"I love you," he echoed quietley.

"I got my angel now," I sang gently, quoting the song. Jacob smiled slightly and pulled us together. He gently put one hand in my hair and moved his face closer; our lips met and we kissed.

"I can see your halo," he whispered, quoting the song too. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him; he was so inexplainably beautiful it hurt.

"School," he mumbled eventually, looking away. He leaned away from me. 'NO NO NO' I wanted to scream.

"School," I agreed unwillingly. Jacob smiled at me and my heart skipped and stuttered; he heard it.

"I love you," he said again. He handed me my school bag and gave me another kiss; quicker this time.

"Bye," I said, feeling dizzy. I wanted to stay in ths car forever, with Jacob.

"Bye."

I forced myself out of the car and slammed the door. Jacob stayed looking lovingly at me as I walked into school. I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked through the gates; I turned round quickly and saw Jacob drive away slowly. I smiled. I've got my angel now.

"What are you smiling about?"

I turned around and there stood Amii, Mia and Katie, linking arms. Amii looked pretty as ever, her black hair cropped into a new short style, which suited her pointed features. Katie's long mousy hair was back in two loose bunches. But Mia looked beautiful. She seemed more tanned, and her blond hair was shiny. A white flower clip was in her hair, bringing out her blue eyes. I just stared at these three sickeningly gorgeous girls in envy.

"What? You can't talk or something now?" Katie sneered in a chavvy voice that didn't match her appearence.

"Leave it," Mia said in a hushed voice, not looking at me.

"No!" Amii spat. "That girl has gone to far."

"You need to be taught a lesson." Katie added, staring at me with black eyes.

"Not here-" Amii said quickly. "Come on ..." she unlinked one skinny arm and shoved me back outside of school.

"We're out of school now." Amii said in a false sweet voice. "We can do what we like." She shoved me again, but I didn't move.

"You wanna fight like that do you?" Katie said dangerously. I closed my eyes. Don't kill them, don't kill them ...

"OI! WAKE UP!" Katie punched me in the stomach; well, she tried.

"Ow! You little-" her weak human fist met my hard stomach and she winced again. Suddenly there was a roar of a car. Everyone jumped.

"STOP THAT!"

I opened my eyes and someone was running towards us. Jacob. My angel.

"What are you doing?" he growled at the girls. He was trembling with anger.

"Jacob!" I sighed blissfully and wound my shaky arms round him. He hugged me back tightly.

"Jacob?" Mia echoed uncertainly. "Jacob Black?"

"Thats me," Jacob snarled. "Now why are you tarts picking on Nessie?"

Amii backed away, looking horrified.

"We were just playing ..."

Jacob growled and everyone looked startled.

"You were not playing." he hissed. "I saw what happened. HOW DARE YOU?" he growled again, louder.

Amii backed away too quickly and tripped.

"Please," she panted as Jacob let me go and closed in on her.

"Go back to school." he shouted. "Bunch of silly. Little. BULLIES."

Katie pulled Amii up and they ran back through the gate. Mia stood where she was.

"You were telling the truth." she sounded shocked.

"Yes."

We stared at eachother.

Jacob suddenly growled again.

"Nessie are you okay?" he eyed Mia with dislike.

"Yes," I lied. "Thank you, Jacob, thank you ..." Jacob picked me up and kissed me gently.

"Well I need to go ... I love you okay Nessie? Don't forget it."

He let me go gently; rain began to drizzle down on us. He turned away and began to jog back to the car. Even through the mist and rain I could see his halo.


	14. Chapter 14

Mia looked like she barely noticed the pouring rain, or even the hale stones pelting down on us. She didn't look like she cared that her hair was getting frizzy, and she was almost soaked to the skin. She didn't seem to notice her bare, long, tanned legs and arms had goosebumps She was just staring at me with dull, blue eyes.

"I'm going inside," I said eventually. I began to walk into school-

"Stop." Mia's voice was only a cracked whisper. "Don't go. Remember when we were younger and we used to dance in the rain?"

Of course I remember.

I turned back to look at her.

"And we used to link fingers and say we'd always be best friends, rain or shine, no matter what happened," Mia whispered. She reached out through the rain and gently entwined her fingers with mine. "Friends forever, whatever the weather," she chanted quietley. I let my fingers slip away.

"But thats changed now." I told her, my voice shaking. "We broke friends. You called me a liar. You said you don't trust me. You said-"

"I didn't mean it!" Mia's voice was higher now. "I was upset, upset that you had a better boyfriend than me, upset that ... upset that the doctors said I'm going to _loose my hair_." She shrieked the last three words and grabbed a handfull of her beautiful blond locks and pulled hard.

"MY HAIR!" she screamed again, pulling harder. "MY HAIR!"

"Stop it, Mia!" I shouted. I unclenched her fists and moved her hands away. Mia began sobbing.

"I don't _want _to have cancer. I don't _want _to loose my hair." she jumped slightly as there was a clap of thunder. "I _want _us to be friends again, Nessie. If I can't be healthy and I can't have hair, promise me you'll be my friend." I stared at her; she looked a mess. Her mascara had run and her blusher washed off; underneath the make-up her skin was white as a sheet, almost as white as Mum or Dad. She had heavy purple bags under her tired eyes. Her hand was trembling as she slowly linked her fingers together with mine.

"Friends forever, whatever the weather," I promised her. It tore me apart to see her like this; she was a wreck. She needed me. And I needed her too. What was I going to do when she died? I needed her like Mum and Dad need blood. I need her like humans need oxygen, and plants need water. She could be a wreck or a blond beauty, she's still my Mia. I _need _her. I suddenly started crying too.

"Nessie," Mia sniffed. "Stop it."

"You stop it," I said weakly through my tears. We both hiccuped and laughed through our sadness.

"One thing though, Nessie," Mia said, wiping her eyes. "Life has taught me that the one thing I can do now is live life to the full while I still can." She slid away her fingers from mine and linked my arm instead. "We're not going into school today."

"What are we going to do then?" I asked her warily.

"Dance." And when she said it her face lit up and she laughed.

"Where?"

"Where we _always _dance in the rain," Mia said, pretending to be cross that I asked. "The field behind my house."

"HERE WE ARE!" Mia yelled into the foggy air. "My field. Our field. The dance field!" It was very muddy, but Mia took off her little black school shoes and threw them away, so she was bare foot. Then she slid her mobile out of her pocket and put on some very loud music.

"Come on, Nessie!" She yanked on my shoes and pulled them off and threw them surprisingly far. She grabbed my hand and started spinning me round. My damp hair whiped her in the face; she just laughed.

We danced for hours and lost track of time. It was only when I checked my phone did I realize. "Mia! We gotta get back to school! It ends in 10 minutes!"

"It took us 30 minutes to walk here," Mia told me. "We won't make it." She didn't seem that bothered. I was!

"Quick. Get on my back," I ordered her. I could run with her until we got to the town centre; then put her down.

"Woohoo, piggy back." Mia giggled and clambered up my back. We were off.

"You're very fast, Nessie. This has been fun hasn't it?" Mia chuckled.

I concentrated on running as we shot past the twisted path lanes and reached town.

"Ok, off now." I slid Mia off.

U-oh.

Jacob's sleek car pulled up and Jacob wound down the window.

"Why are you all muddy?" he demanded. "And where are your shoes?"

"Er- P.E," I lied, running towards the car. Mia gave me a 'sorry babe' look and climbed into her mum's just-pulled-up blue landrover.

"So," Jacob said. "All those girls left you alone now?" I clambered into the car; Jake shook his head at the mud and I smiled guiltily.

"Yeah. Thanks for that."

"Nessie its fine. Those little stuck-up idiots got what they deserved." Jacob said heatedly.

"So why did you have to leave so suddenly?" I asked, suddenly remembering.

"Er -" Jacob looked away. "I forgot it was Seth's birthday party tonight," he said guiltily.

"Oh. Am I coming?"

"Course! And your Mum and Dad and Esme and Carslile ..." he trailed off. "So, did you have a good day? What did you do?"

Cry. Dance in the rain. Comfort my best friend. Get nearly beaten up. Lost my shoes. Got all muddy. Ran at 60 mph to get back to school so I could meet you on time.

"Oh," I said casually, looking out the window. "Nothing much."


	15. Chapter 15

I am so bored. Its 6pm and raining, and I'm stuck in my room doing boring homework. _If a slug travels at 32.4 mph and there is 75 yards of earth from the slug and a cabbage, how long does it take for the slug to reach the cabbage ..._

I sighed and sucked on the end of the pencil. The rain was pouring down outside; sometimes I really hate Forkes. I really wish my family didn't sparkle. There's no chance of me getting a tan now! I groaned to myself and put my maths homework to one side. Now English ...

'Write a page about Romeo's feelings and emotions in Act 1, Scence 1 of Romeo and Juliet ...' I groaned again and opened my Science book instead, and began doodling in it. I drew cartoons of everyone- me and Mum and Dad and Jacob ... and then Mia. I drew her the best, with long legs and long eyelashes and neat hair; trust me to smudge it with my silly tears. I tried brushing it away but the drawing just merged into a big black blodge.

"UGH!" I crumpled up the page and threw it in the bin. Because that was going to happen. In the end.

Stop being such a wuss, Nessie.

I dried my eyes and looked up again. It was still raining, but it was sunny too. Seven beautiful colours were arched in the sky. It took my breath away as I remembered mine and Jacob's conversation.

' Chase a rainbow ...'

My heart skipped. I could save Mia. I could make all this ache end. I could reach the end of the rainbow. I _could _do it. But there was no time to waste. Rainbows fade and they fade fast. I shoved my mobile in my pocket and opened the window. It was a dizzyingly high way from the ground.

But I remembered Mia crying and screaming and I jumped without a second thought. I seemed to float gently to the ground. Wohoo! Easy peasy. I glanced up at the sky again; the rainbow seemed to end somewhere behind La Push. I set off at once, racing through the trees. This would be fine. I could be back for half seven, when Seth's party started.

Damn, I should've brought a jumper. Its quite cold, and still drizzling. I thought of my angel, my Jacob, all warm and cuddley and immidently felt slightly hotter.

I couldn't be much further now.

I cannot believe this. I must have been running ages and the rainbow is still here. I'm slowing down, I must be nearly there...

There it is! That must be it! Its curving right towards the Earth ... I ran over. So close, so close ...

And suddenly I was falling.

"AHH!"

It was pitch black; all I could feel was my stomach swooping upwards and my heart racing. There was a cold wind blowing up in my face, as I felt a thrill as I was feeling was over as soon as it started- there was a tiny pinprick of bright light that got bigger and bigger and bigger ... The feeling wasn't thrilling any more, it was _chilling. _Where was I? Would I ever stop falling? And, more importantly, where would I land?


	16. Chapter 16

_Thump._

I'd landed. Finally.

On something surprisingly soft.

I couldn't see anything really. It was all very bright, harsh white light surrounding me. It hurt my eyes. I closed them and opened them again; suddenly the light was softer. I realized my hands were on something gravelly. It hurt. I pushed myself up slowly and saw the ground _was _gravel. Startled, I looked up and realized I was on a playground. MY playground. The school playground.

How strange.

How did I end up here?

"Where _am _I?" I murmured softly. I turned around quickly; the scene seemed to take place before my eyes like a painted picture; all the pupils from Brookside materialized before me. Around 300 of them. It was still eerily silent, but they seemed to be talking; they looked like they were miming. They all pushed past me, silently laughing and chatting and running around.

I was scared.

Was I a ghost?

No-one seemed to notice me, not even Amiee, I noticed with a start. She was smiling cunningly and walking with Katie. But one girl stood out from the rest. She was tall and tanned with blond hair and bluey grey eyes. She was beautiful. She was Mia.

She was standing on her own by the gate, folding her arms. She looked like she was waiting for someone. _Me?_

"Mia!" I tried to call but no words came out; I was as much miming as everyone else. I pushed past some crowds towards Mia, but it was like walking through quick sand. I couldn't move. "Mia!" I tried again but no sound came out. Mia didn't notice me anyway. She was still waiting for something.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A terrible scream filled the air. Everyone froze.

Mia.

Mia.

MIA.

A dark shadow covered over her. She screamed again.

"Mia!" I yelled; this time sound came out but my voice was faint and sounded distant. "Mia!"

My best friend fell to her knees; the dark shadow seemed to float inside her. Mia gave one final shriek before she fell face-first on the floor.

I listened for her heartbeat. There wasn't one.

"MIA!"

I screamed at her, at myself, at everyone frozen around me, at my legs to move, at my voice to be louder, at this cruel life ...

Mia couldn't be dead, she can't be, not Mia, not my best friend ...

Then the strangest thing happened. Everything disappeared. The people, the playground, Mia ... everything was replaced by the white light.

"No no no ..." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the hot tears streaming down my face.

I was all alone in this strange white place. I didn't like it.

"MUM," I called to nothingness. "Jacob! Dad! Esme! Carslile! MIA!" I sobbed harder. The haunting silence made this place even more real.

There was an intake of breath behind me. I turned around.

There stood the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She was definetley a vampire- her skin was like thousands of diamonds. Her eyes were not brown or red though ... they were purple, and framed in thick lashes. Her eyebrows were beautifully arched, her lips a pale pink. Her hair was raven black and clung to her waist. She was wearing a simple, long white dress. And behind that were two huge shimmery wings.

"Are you - " I choked.

"I am Opal." her voice was clear and high. "I am half- vampire half- fairy. Welcome to the end of the rainbow."

The end?

It can't be.

"What just happened?" I asked her shakily. "I saw my friend ..."

Opal shrugged mysteriously. "It shows you your deepest and darkest fear."

The woman gave a high, tinkling laugh. "When you reach the end of the rainbow, you get a wish." Her eyes twinkled.

"I'm ... at the end?" I whispered.

Opal laughed again coldly. "Yes the end. Now you make your wish."

"But ... it comes true? Just like that?" my voice was cracked.

"Well, depending on the willpower and relationship between the vampires involved, then yes, it will come true quite quickly." She battered her wings.

"Vampire? Can't I wish on someone human?" I asked, panicking.

"No." her smile was more gentle this time. "Only vampires, I'm afraid."

"Then I came here for nothing! UGH!" I felt like screaming. T

he one last chance I had and it failed me.

What is the _point?_


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: ok guys,sorry this chapter has taken so long!! I was trying to make it AGAP (as good as possible), so you lot can enjoy ;)**

There's a lot of sayings about life. One of Mum's favourite is; 'when life gives you lemons, make apple juice. Then sit back and what the world wonder how you did it'.

I've had many lemons in my life. But I still can't quite work out how to make apple juice with them. I'm standing here, at the end of the rainbow, a beautiful but scary woman standing in front of me, and that strange saying comes into my mind.

Opal fluttered her wings impatiently. "Sorry, Resnemee Cullen, but I must hurry you. You only have 4 weeks to select you wish, and you have already wasted say your wish."

"THREE?"

I've been here more three minutes than three weeks!

"Time travels faster here," Opal said gently.

Three weeks.

Are you kidding me!?

"What shall I do?" I shouted. "Jacob and my mum and dad will be going mental, Mia could be ..." I broke off. And swallowed. The end of the rainbow; what a waste of time. Precious time.

"I wish that nobody is worried about me and I wish I was at home." I said the words quickly, shutting my eyes. "Please?"

I heard her strange heartbeat slow down, and her wings gently flap again.

"Of course." her voice was gentle.

"The end of the rainbow wasn't like I thought it would be," I thought aloud. Opal gave a tinkling laugh.

"I know what you mean. I hate it here."

I opened one eye, surprised. "Then why do you stay here?"

She shrugged and looked away. "Someone needs to be here."

"But why you?" I felt nosy, but I wanted to know.

"When I was one year old, my mother was dead, my father had left and I was all alone. I was a little baby, alone in the rain. When – somehow – the sun came out. And a million colours filled the sky." her eyes glazed over. "It was so mesmirizing, I flew up to it. And ..." she broke off and looked at me again with those startling purple eyes. "It sucked me in, took me to this white place. I have never seen daylight again."

I felt a wave of sorry for this poor girl. She had no life, she was trapped here. Forever?

"Can't you get out?" I was surprised my voice was a whisper.

"Someone needs to be here," she repeated. "Someone needs to guard the rainbow. I turn peoples lives around with these wishes. And thats sort of enough to make up for being alone." she looked away again and so did I.

"But can't you wish yourself out of here?"

She shook her head wildly. "No, I use wishes on the good of others, not myself. Ever."

"Just one wish ..."

She smiled gently at me again. "Goodbye Renesmee Cullen." I took this as my que and closed my eyes again. A hole seemed to form in the white and I could feel myself drop all over again ... Opal's tinkling last words echoed around me as I fell; "It was nice meeting you."

Farmiliar with the unpleasant dark, this time I kept my eyes tightly shut as my stomach swooped as the hairs on my neck stood on end. Ubruptly, my feet met something. Something soft. Grass.

I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in the forrest, just feet away from my home. Relife flooded through me as I heard Mum's voice.

"Renesmee! C'mon sweetie, its getting dark!"

I looked up, surprised, but Mum was right. The cloudy, dark sky had replaced the dull blue one that had been there earlier; as for the rainbow it was no where to be seen. I was glad. I was HOME.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nessie! C'mon honey, I don't want you out this late." Mum appeared and scooped me up.

"Ok, sorry," I aplogized, relieved that the wish had come true.

"Now, honey, Jacob and Mia are in the house; Mia popped round to ask about some History homework, I sent her upstairs, she's just waiting for you ..." Mum babbled as she carried me un-necessarily to the house. She set me down once we got inside. "Now, Nessie, I want Mia gone in an hour!" she called as I ran upstairs.

Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia Mia ...

I stopped outside the door.

Voices.

" ... Renesmee is so important to me."

Jacob?

Jacob was talking to Mia!?

My heart skipped as I smelt his warm scent. I missed him.

" ... yeah, well, she's important to me too. She's my bezzie." Mia said, and I couldn't help smiling. "But I well like you, Jacob."

What?

"Mia, I've told you, I love Nessie forever," Jacob growled. "You'll always be just 'Nessie's mate' to me."

"Well you'll always be Renesmee's fit friend to me." Mia giggled.

What?

OMG.

Mia was flirting with MY boyfriend. And I've only been back five minutes! I turned the corner of the corridor and peeped through the crack in the door. Mia and Jacob were sitting on my bed. Mia smiled cheekily and put her arm round Jacob, who looked like he wanted to throw it off. Mia suddenly lunged at him; grabbing his face to hold him still, she kissed him hard on the lips.

My best friend was kissing my boyfriend. My stomach dropped and my heart seemed to stop. Time could've frozen from the way I was feeling. Betrayed. Hurt. Let down. Angry.

Really. Really. ANGRY.

I smashed my fist into the door, which fell down with a BANG. Mia and Jacob froze. Mia was now pushing against Jacob, who was attempting to hold her back.

"Nessie!" Jacob squeaked.

Mia let go of him slowly and sat back down on the bed. She didn't look at me. She knew me too well. That was the only thing that stopped me from punching her in the face.


	19. Chapter 19

"I TRUSTED YOU."

My words rang through my little room icily. Mia winced.

"Babe its not what you think-"

"Don't you BABE me!" I shrieked as Mia stood up half-heartedly.

"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU FLIRTED WITH HIM! YOU TOTALLY FANCY HIM!" I screamed.

"Nessie,please," Mia walked towards me slightly. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what came over me, I was just waiting for you and Jacob came in ..." she smirked slightly.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I yelled. How dare she. "THIS ISN'T A JOKE. I HATE YOU!"

Her smile vanished. "You don't mean that ..."

"I DO. I'VE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING MORE IN MY LIFE. UGH!" I screamed, stepping closer to her. "I WANT TO RIP OFF YOUR STUPID BLOND HEAD YOU LYING LITTLE ..."

"Calm down Renesmee." Jacob said, alarmed. He flitted over quickly and gave me a hug.

"No I will NOT ..." I shouted half-heartedly into his shoulder. "Its not fair."

"Nessie? I'm sorry." Mia's voice was wobbly. "I didn't mean to ... I didn't know ..." she sniffed and I peeked over Jacob's shoulder; she was crying. "I love you, Nessie," she sobbed. "You're the best friend I've ever had. I'm so selfish I don't know how I deserve you."

I wrenched out of Jacob's flamming grasp and turned; I walked to the door. "Yeah. Me neither."

The wind tugged at my hair, which was sure to be knotty by now, but I didn't care. The air smelt of the sea, and the sky was typically grey. I had been running for 10 hours, but now I'd stopped.

I'd had to get away. Away from Jacob and Mia and my family ... and all the trouble.

I sat now on the edge of a high, crumbling cliff by the sea. This was the cliff were Esme jumped.

And almost died.

This was where Carslile saved her, and her new life began. Could it start a new life for me too?

I shivered; I was only wearing black skinnies and a white vest top.

The sea below was calm enough, but I knew that could change any moment. So I might as well get this over with.

I stood up and wrapped my fingers round the heavy gold locket Mum had got me all those years ago. It was the one thing I'd grabbed from my dresser before leaving the house and running. They wouldn't find me here; I'd be long gone before they traced my scent.

Would I go to heaven? Was there such a place for – creatures – like me? I was capable of terrible things. But I didn't do them. Did I? Am I really that bad a person? Maybe this was for the best. I opened the locket slowly, and the picture shone out at me; Mum and Dad sitting in a meadow smiling. I closed the locket quickly, but tears pricked in my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered to the wind. "Forever."

Slowly, slowly, I unclipped the chain and the locket fell into my hands.

I stared at the scripture on the back. It was French, but Mum told me what it meant. _More than my own life._

Tears streamed down my face as I flung back my arm, ready to throw the locket into the watery depths.

I can't.

More tears spilling down my cheeks. I wiped my eyes and re-did the locket around my neck. If I was going to die, I wanted Mum and Dad with me. That would make it less scary. I stepped closer to the edge of the crumbling rock. My heart skipped as I glanced down at the sea; it was a long way down. My eyes flashed as I remembered Mia's face; crying and desperate. It tore me apart to make her like that.

"I'm sorry," I choked, stroking the locket. "For everything."

And then I jumped.


	20. Chapter 20

The wind screamed in my ears as my stomach swooped and my feet ran out of ground. I seemed to hang for a split second in mid air, then hurtle to the sea. SPLASH. I landed on my stomach hard, causing a wave of pain. Then I started to sink slowly into the sea. I kept my eyes open, although the salt stung them. The water slowly got darker as I drifted to the bottom. I stared at my arm, looking as pale as Mum or Dad, as it floated helplessly beside me. It looked eerily white against the darkening water. My top billowed around me in white clouds, and I suddenly had a flash of Beyonce's HALO video, when she's underwater. Halo. My angel. My Jacob. I would never see his perfect face again. And thats when the real pain started.

I held my breath though there was no point. I had no air left in my body to keep me breathing. My lungs started to feel like drums beating harder and harder, or a balloon getting bigger and bigger; soon it was going to pop. Then it would all be over. I gave up and opened my mouth; salt water sloshed down my throat, stinging my mouth. I suddenly had a flash of Mum and Dad swimming underwater for hours on end, not needing air. IIt was like someone slowly twisting a knife into me; a slow death. Death. This thought made me panick. Did I really want to die?

I would never see my baby, my angel again. The love of my life. He loved me since I was born; and this is how I repay him?

All my family, that fought against the Volturi when I wasn't even a year old, and all the others that risked their lives to protect me; this is how I repay them?

And Mia, my best friend, who I'd gone to so many lengths to try and save. And this is how she repays me?

Too late now.

It was over. All over. I closed my eyes as the pain went on; I could feel the end coming closer. I love you Mum, I love you Dad; forever. I love you Jacob; I can still see your beautiful halo shinning through the sea. I love you Esme, I love you Carslile;the best vampire grandparents ever. I love you Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett; the best family. I love you Grandpa Charlie; you kept me going.I love you Pally, Katia, Eleanor; faithfull friends who were never anybody but yourselves. And ...I love you Mia. You let me down time after time but I can't help myself but love you. Your my best friend. You always will be. Goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

My limp body gently fell to the sandy bottom of the sea. Woah, I was a long way down.

The water was nearly black down here; dark, slithery fish swam past me as my eyes began to loose focus. The salt stang.

Did it usually take this long to drown? Maybe it was because I'm not weak and human. Not like Mia. Who could die so easily.

Was she going to die now?

Because of me?

Well it was because of her I was here now, at the bottom of the ocean, dying. Wishing so many things had been different.

That Mia never had cancer. Thet Jacob had told me about our love sooner. That Mum and Dad never argued, and I saw Grandpa Charlie a bit more. Maybe that would make my life better.

My short, short life.

I'm only 11. Why does everyone else get to live longer than me?

Its not fair.

Its not fair to leave Jacob like that. Or Mum or Dad, with no goodbyes. Its not right to leave Mia, alone and ill, without her best friend beside her.

Its not fair on me having to die for it.

I don't want to die.

And suddenly I realized that. Was is too late? I could feel my concience slipping away ... but I held on. Summoning my last strength, I pushed myself up slightly. Come on Nessie. Do it for Mum. I kicked my legs and propelled myself up a foot. Do it for Dad. Another foot. Do it for Jacob ... I swam up another three or four feet. Do it for _Mia. _

I was nearly there; the water was now bright blue. I could see it. I could see the sky ...

Oh.

But now I'm falling back down. The pain is like a thousand knives, stabbing me everywhere. The air has ran out. So has my time. I did try, Mia. I tried. So I lay back on the sandy floor, slipping in and out of darkness. I was nearly there ... I wrapped my fingers round the heavy locket round my neck and everything seemed a tiny bit less scary. A tiny bit.

Its nearly over. I can feel it.

_Mum?_

I can almost see my mother's beautiful face, and her dark hair billowing in the sea. And my Dad, so eerily white. And now Jacob, so beautiful and angelic it hurt. And Esme and Carslile and Emmett and Alice and Rosalie and Jasper. And Mia ...

"I love you," they all mouthed in unison. I managed a smile, though now the pain was almost unbearable. The water was like ice on my weak skin. Everyone I love is here. And the pain might still be here, but they're here too.

My eyes forced themselves shut as my the weight of the water crushed down on me harder. Goodbye world ...

And when I thought it was all over, and the pain almost finished, someone grabbed my arm. They pulled me up and up as I flashed between dark unconciousness and cruel painfull reality.

And all of a sudden my head broke the surface; I opened my stinging eyes and breathed. _Air._

I was out.

I was _alive._


	22. Chapter 22

I heard before I could see.

"Everyone stay back, I'm a doctor!"

"Did you see that kid _jump_?"

"No way dude, she fell obviously ..."

"Shh everyone, maybe she can hear us." a gentle voice hushed.

I knew that voice.

Esme.

_Esme._

"Renesmee? Renesmee sweetheart, can you hear me?" her smooth,cold fingers stroked my wet face. I wanted to reassure her but at the moment I was concentrating on breathing for her sake.

"You know this girl?" one male voice muttered.

"Of course." Esme's voice hardened slightly. "She's my ... daughter."

Of course, Esme needed a cover up in front of all these clueless humans. She looked only just old enough to be my mother, let alone my grandma!

Judging by all the voices there was a quite a crowd surrounding me. All I could feel was the damp sand underneath me, and a heavy, itchy coat which had been layed on my lap- although that didn't really decrease the ice that was paraylzing my body.

"We need to move her inside," someone mumbled. "I'll take her-"

"No no I can," Esme interrupted. "Thank you anyway." She scooped me up with her feather-light touch and I imagined the surrounding humans looking alarmed. My thoughts were confirmed as one man said-

"Are you sure you can manage? Tell you what I'll take her legs ..."

"No, _thankyou._" Esme said firmly. "My car is only over there."

There were many murmerings as I felt the breeze against my skin, and knew we were running.

"Alright Nessie darling, hang in there," Esme whispered lightly. "I'm going to ring Carslile-" I heard a door open and I was layed lengthways in a car. It smelt strongly of leather, and I hoped I wasn't ruining the expensive seats. Esme was back after a second, slamming the car door behind her.

"Renesmee? Sweetie, can you hear me? Carslile is on his way, but it might take him a while to get here." I felt her cool breath on my face, and pictured her staring down at me anxiously. I hated making people upset. I willed myself to speak or to move, but although my brain was fighting my body wasn't.

"Are you cold, Renesmee?" Esme asked gently. I felt a thick blanket being tucked round me gently. "That was quite a fall you had." She paused for a moment. "Or should I say jump."

Maybe it was the shock of hearing Esme say that, or maybe I had been warming up at that moment, but I suddenly started to _feel. _Warmth flooded through me to my finger tips, and energy.

"You look a state, Nessie," Esme sighed. "Cuts and bruises. Your mums going to be worried sick."

"Mmm," I groaned weakly. Esme stroked my arm gently. I wiggled my sore fingers and Esme laughed delitedly.

"You're okay! Thank goodness." she kissed me gently on the cheek. With all my strength, I opened my eyes heavily. Everything seemed blurry, and I saw Esme fuzzily. I blinked and suddenly my vision was back to normal- Esme looked beautiful and young as ever; and happy.

"How did you find me?" I croaked. My throat was dry and I sounded like a frog. Great.

"I sometimes come here on my own," Esme told me quietley. "This is the place I came when I was human. When I ... jumped."

There was a silence.

"On the same cliff actually," Esme whispered. "At the same place. I saw you jump ... I thought you were just doing some silly dare, or blowing off some steam. And when you didn't come up ..." she broke off and I stared at her; I'd only just realized she was wet too. Her brown top was clinging to her white skin, and her jeans totally soaked. Her hair looked more brown than her usual beautiful ginger colour.

" ... I thought I was too late. I thought I was going to have to save you in the only other way possible ..." she trailed off and stared at the floor. "Carslile is on his way," she said, her voice stronger. "Just to make sure you're okay. Then I'm taking you home. Your mother ... Jacob ... Nessie did you not even think about the people you love when you jumped?"

"I did," I argued weakly. "Well ..."

"Beacause when I jumped, I was being selfish. I was so determind on punishment for myself, I didn't understand how it would effect those who loved me. And I had to leave them all behind because of my silly selfishness. Just remember that next time; if you get hurt, so will your Mum and Dad and Jacob, and me and Carslile and everyone else who loves you."

"I did try and swim back up ..." I protested.

Esme half-smiled. "I'm not telling you off, Renesmee, just informing you of what might happen if you do it again."

Silence.

"When you jumped ... why did you jump?" I asked her carefully.

Esme shrugged. "Many reasons, I suppose. My brother and his wife and childeren passed away in a fire. My grandmother had a stroke. My mother and father divorced ..."

I stared at her intently.

There was a flicker of sadness behind those kind, caramel eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_** ESME'S FLASHBACK **_

I had nowhere to go, nothing to do, no-one to turn to. Except death. So here I was, standing on the edge of the crumbling cliff. The ravenous sea lapped up at jagged rocks somewhat 100 feet below; if I did this there was no turning back.

"Esmerelda. Esmerelda," I heard the wind call as it tugged at my hair. My eyes, red and swollen, took one last look around the world. I breathed in one last smell,my favourite smell: salty sea and fish and chips. My arms wrapped around my jacket as I took it off and threw it aside, into the long grass that waved in the breeze. Taking a deep breath, I jumped.

The cold air hit my face as I fell; it was blissful. My stomach swooped as my body fell, hitting the hard waves. My breathing had stopped- I couldn't be bothered any more. Water filled my lungs, my mouth. I caught my leg on a sharp edge of a rock, and my ankle seeped dark blood, that whirled round with the wild sea. I was going to die. I was going to die. Was this really what I wanted? It was too late now. I was soon going to join my brother and his wife Cathy, and their little childeren, who had perished in the fire. It was all my fault. As guilt overwhelmed me the water crushed down, pressing me deep down to the sandy bottom of the ocean. My limbs seemed broken, my ankle still throbbing, but above all the pain, I could still see something. A dark shadow gluide towards me. Was it a big fish? Maybe a shark. No. As it came closer, I squinted and saw it was a man; pale skin, his eyes liquid brown. His hair was pale blond; everything about him was perfect. Was he dying too? No, he was perfectly fine, swimming powerfully, not needing air. I couldn't see anymore ... salt stung my eyes and I screamed, wanting it to end, to stop ... I felt my body go limp ...then suddenly cool, strong arms were wrapped around me ...pushing me up, towards the sky, but still I was under water. The weight of the sea crushed down on me; my arm snapped and fell limp ... my ankle had gone numb, and I couldn't feel anything but death closing in...

The arms, powerful, cold arms, pushed me up, higher and higher until the water broke and cold air hit my face ... what had happened? What was going on? My body took one last breath before I choked and everything went black.

Although I couldn't see, I could feel. The wind rushing against my face ... was I speeding to heaven? I was suddenly set down on something soft, and needles were being jabbed into my sopping wet skin. I heard voices, two male voices, speaking urgently. I heard the beep of a machine ... I was a nurse, I knew that noise. A life support machine. Was someone trying to save me? Would they succeed? I screamed; the pain, the thinking, the saving, it was too much. It was like I had been stabbed with a thousand knives in my neck. Was it broken? Some kind of cool metal seemed to whizz through my veins. Even as this thought formed in my mind, I began to feel my arms and ankles again. It was going to get better ... ? Darkness enveloped me again and time slowed down to a halt.


	24. Chapter 24

We pulled up outside Esme and Carslie's house.

"I'll be right back..." Carslile ran inside the house. Esme turned round and reached out for my hand.

"I'm sorry about earlier love." she gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I know exactly how you're feeling. All this pain and regrets ... it will go away Nessie. I promise."

I stared at out the window, avoiding her kindly gaze; it made me want to cry. She was making me feel so guilty.

"NESSIE! OH MY GOD RENESMEE!"

A high pitched shriek rung in my ears. Ouch. Mum was running towards the car in blood-stained tracksuite bottoms. She wrentched off the car door emotionally.

"Ow, Mum, Carslile's not going to be very happy," I mumbled.

"Renesmee!" She yanked me out of the car and hugged me so tight it was hard to breathe.

"Mum ..." I chocked.

"RENESMEE! We've been so worried ..." Mum whispered, clinging to me. I inhaled her roses scent- a scent I never thought I'd smell again- and tears pricked my eyes...

"There you are!" came a cry. I looked over Mum's shoulder and saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett watching me and Mum.

"We were so worried, Renesmee!" Rosalie shook her head so her glossy curls waved around. "You could've been kidnapped or lost ..."

"Nessie why did you do it? Where did you GO?" Alice demanded.

"For ... a walk ..." I mumbled into Mum's shoulder.

"Then WHY are you soaking wet!?" Mum demanded.

Umm ...

"She fell."

I turned slowly to look at Esme, who had just got out of the car. Her reddy brown hair was windswept across her pale, heart-shaped face, which was in a serious expression.

"Fell? From where?"

"A cliff..." Esme looked away. "I saw her, I jumped in and saved her. She just saw some pretty rock, she bent down to have a closer look, the cliff crumbled ..."

"OH MY GOD." Mum screamed, hugging me tighter. "My baby! Are you OK? Where's Carslile!? Esme you should have called me!"

"Don't take this out on her, she saved me!" I argued weakly, hiding under Mum's long hair.

"You're right. But why, Renesmee? Why did you leave in the first place? Being a drama queen again I suppose ..." Emmett chuckled.

"Hey she had a perfectly GOOD reason to leave!" Esme said loudly. Everyone stared at her. "If you saw you're boyfriend and bestfriend kissing, you would be pretty darn upset!"

Silence.

My stomach flipped as I snuggled into Mum's warm,thick hair.

"Jacob?"

"Mia?"

I peered out of my safe dark curtain and saw Esme nod gravely.

"I'm gonna KILL him!" Mum growled.

"Where is Jake anyway?" Esme asked softly.

"Oops! Him and Edward are still looking for Nessie! I'd better ring Edward ..." I cuddled her close as she rang Dad.

"Hey!"

I flicked Mum's hair out the way to see Carslile streaming back from the house.

"Who broke my car door!?"


	25. Chapter 25

I stared out of the window, which was foggy because of my warm breath.

I'd been sent upstairs into Esme and Carslile's room as soon as there was word Jacob was coming back. A quick hug from Dad, then straight up here.

I watched the circling figures of Mum and Jake; Jacob defensive, Mum prowling.

I reached up with slippery fingers and undid the catch; the window swung open and a cool blast of air rushed in. I shivered, though I was now in a clean pair of pajamas and Esme's warm pink dressing gown.

" ... YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME?" Mum screamed from down below. I shuddered; I hated seeing them argue. A tiny tiny part of me seemed to understand what Mum was saying, and why she was angry ... and an even tinier part of me wanted him to be punnished.

But overall this was a nightmare. Jacob wasn't really in the wrong. But Mum just didn't stop and listen.

" ... I WANT YOU OUT OF HER LIFE DO YOU HEAR ME? ITS NOT FAIR ON HER."

My stomach flipped. No. Not my Jaocb. Not my angel ...

"BELLA I CAN'T DO THAT!" Jacob shouted, his voice cracking. I pulled away from the window, feeling sick. I couldn't stop seeing Jacob; how was I going to cope? I flopped down on the soft carpet, staring up at the rich cream ceiling. In a movie a person would just be thinking around now;I guess I have a lot to think about.

Like Mia. Is she ok? Will she be? Even if I hate her at the moment, I love her too. Too much for her to die. I need a way to save her.

And Esme. She got through jumping. Could I?

And my angel, who was currently yelling at Mum, I could hear him. Couldn't everyone just get along?

For me?

No. As usual, I seem at the bottom of everyones minds, all this stress and worries piled on top of me, crushing down like bricks. Sooner or later i was going to break. If no one saved me. Which I dont expect they will.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" Mum screamed from outside. I got up and ran to the window again.

"... I FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT BELLA. WHY WON'T YOU FORGIVE ME FOR THIS?" Jacob yelled. His topless figure was standing defensivley, about a foot away from Mum, who was waving her arms around dramatically in anger.

"I'M SORRY JACOB, WHAT WAS THAT?" Mum bellowed sarcastically. "I CHOSE MY LOVE OVER YOU. IT TURNED OUT FOR THE BEST..."

What are they on about?

"I LOVED YOU BELLA," Jacob yelled. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU BROKE MY HEART. OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER AGAIN."

WHAT?

Mum?

Jacob?

Love?

"I KNOW YOU LOVED ME JACOB." Mum yelled. "I know ..."

With numb fingers, I closed the window.

I didn't want to hear anymore.

Its been 2 days. Since I found out.  
Jacob doesn't love me at all.  
He loves my MUM.  
I'm just some stupid second choice.

I can't be strong anymore.  
Not for Mia, not anyone.  
I wish I'd jumped sooner.  
I wish Esme had never been there.  
I wish I was still lying at the bottom of the ocean.

Drowning caused me less pain that what I'm feeling right now.


	26. Chapter 26

So, its been now a week since the bombshell. If you really want to put it that way. Jacob's been round I couple times but I sent him away. I logged onto facebook, and found several wall posts and messages from Mia. I click on the first one and read-

Ness I am so sorry. Please. Forgive me. xxxx

I click on the 'reply' button and drum my fingers, waiting for the computer to load.

I've decided I don't care anymore. Jacob can have Mum. I don't care.I am done with lies and secrecy at the moment. I'm going to get a nice, steady, cool boyfriend. With floppy blonde hair and blue eyes.

You know who I'm talking about of course- Oscar.

'Mia,' I type eventually. 'I know your sorry. and i am still mad at you. but i want to be friends. i guess i forgive you. xx'. I added a smiley face and pressed send. Then clicked on Oscar's profile.

Okay, lets look at his pictures ... there's one of him and his baby sister, Emma she's called. His hair is blond and slightly wavy, his blue eyes piercing. A little too piercing. And his hair is a bit greasy at the front ...

Ok NOW I'm just being a total drama queen. I'm used to soft brown eyes and black hair ... that must be why I'm not feeling all tingley when I look at him. I'm sure thats it. It must be. I mean, he's not bad looking. Just different.

Back at school ...

"Oscar. Can I have a word?"

We were heading outside for lunch and I caught up with him outside the football pitch.

"Sure, sure." Oscar smiled. He followed me round behind the lunch hall; I saw Mia wink at me and drift over to Greg.

"Listen ... I really like you."

Be cool Nessie. Be confident. Boys like confident girls;fact.

"I like you too," Oscar replied. He smiled warmly at me.

"So ... do you wanna go out?"

"Well ... okay," he said uncertainly. "Yeah."

Not exactly the response I was hoping for but oh well.

"EY YOU!"

I turned and Miss. Pidgeay, aka Fat Miss, (the 10 tonne scottish dinner lady) was waddling over to us. "GET OUT FROM 'BEEEIND THE LUNCH HALL, 'RIGHT?"

Me and Oscar spluttered into giggles and Fat Miss clenched her chubby fists angrily as we ran away.

"HEY! NO RUNNING!" she shouted in a strong scottish accent after us, which made me laugh harder. My stomach hurt by the time we reached the football courts. My head felt light, but in a good way, and it seemed like the sun was a million times brighter.

Then I realized why.

Because, for the first time in weeks, maybe months, that I was _happy._


	27. Chapter 27

"She has a BOYFRIEND?" I heard a fist slam onto a table hard.

"Don't be like that," someone-Mum- snapped. "You brought this on yourself, Jacob Black."

Jacob mumbled something I couldn't hear and I rested my head on the wall wearily. I was sitting in the living room, curled up into a ball, listening to the conversation that was happening in the kitchen. Jacob had arrived 15 minutes earlier, and stormed into the kitchen. And Mum told him about Oscar.

" She's way too young!" Jacob growled loudly.

Mum snorted. "You loved her when she was a BABY. Shut up."

There was a silence. I stared at the black television screen, wishing I could jump inside it.

" ... overreaction," Dad snarled. "And really, quite frankly, NONE of your buisness whatsoever."

There was a huge smash; I jumped at the sound of it.

"GET OUT!" Mum screeched all of a sudden. I burried my head in my arms, trying to block out the awful sounds of yelling – then a door slammed.

Numbly, I grabbed a cushion and hid behind it. I didn't want to be here.

"Nessie." Mum walked into the room shakily. I peered over the cushion at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Are you?" I asked quietley.

"I'll live," she sighed. Then she smiled as she realized what she'd said. "Forever and ever." She sat down on the sofa and pulled me into a massive hug.

"Ever and ever," I mumbled. "Will Jacob be mad for ever? Will I never get to see him, ever?" Mum hugged me tighter.

"Nessie, I know things are rough for you right now," she whispered. "And I am so sorry about that. You know I just want you to be happy. right? I only want you to lead a long, happy life."

"I know." I reached up and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too, Nessie." she kissed me back.

"Renesmee?" Dad was standing in the doorway. "I need to ask you something."

I pulled away from Mum slightly to get a better look at Dad.

"Do you want to see Jacob?"

An instant edginess clung to the air.

"What?" Mum snarled.

"You heard," Dad sighed. "Renesmee is old enough to make her choice."

"Well ..."

I wasn't sure.

I did love him. Unconditionally, unfairly, totally in love with him.

But I hated him too. Deep down.

I stared at Dad without seeing him. I slowly put my hand to Mum's face.

I showed her when he saved me from Amiee and Katie, when we kissed in the car, when I found out he loved me ... and then when I found him kissing Mia, and discovering he loved my Mum really ...

"No," Mum whispered. "He doesn't love me."

"He does," I said, my voice wobbly. I looked away from her. "Don't pretend, I heard you."

Mum sighed. "Nessie... he used to love me, honestly. But from when I was pregnant with you ... it all turned around."

_I don't believe you._

"Believe us, Renesmee." Dad said seriously. "Its true."

I stared at his liquid brown eyes. So sincere, so unblinking, it couldn't be possible he was lying. Could it?

"Nessie, as much as I hate Jacob right now, I have to say this; he would take a bullet for you, he would take death for you, he would take stab after stab of pain for you." Mum stroked my hair and shook her head.

"But what if ..." I choked off. What if Mum had chosen Jacob? What if she'd led a normal, happy life without me? What if ...

"Nessie." Dad crooned lowly.

"Its always been Edward, Renesmee." Mum whispered into my hair. "Always."

Something seemed to dance inside of me, and I couldn't help but smile. I believed them now. They were telling the truth. I hadn't been a second choice. It had been me all along.

I stood up, still beaming. "So when can I see him?"


	28. Chapter 28

"See Oscar the thing is ..." I looked down. I had taken Oscar down behind the lunch hall straight away after first lesson. To try and break the news.

"I ... you're dumped." Even as I said it I went red and guilt overwhelmed me. This wasn't really fair on him.

"I mean, not that I don't like you, but I don't like you in that way ..." I said quickly, daring to look up. Oscar was staring at me.

"But I'm Oscar! I'm popular. All the girls fancy me. I'm the best at football. I ..." he looked absoloutley austonded.

Why did I ever like him? He is soo big headed.

"Sorry Oscar." I gave him a half-smile and began to walk away. "Its over."

"Before it even began," he mumbled behind me. I smiled to myself.

"How did it go?" Mia linked my arm as I rounded the corner to the playground.

"Okay," I told her. Since I've never dumped anyone, I can't comapre, but I think it went pretty well I guess. We walked along and sat down on a bench; the mild but bright sunlight shone down on us. Shadows of the boys playing football danced on the tarmac floor.

"Oh." Mia suddenly stood up abruptly. "Toilet." She ran off in the direction of the girls' toilets. Whats up with her?

I feel totally like a loner now without her. Everyone's staring at me!

"Hey Mia." I turned but relaxed when I saw Eleanor skipping towards me. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure."

"How've you been?" Eleanor asked me, pulling down her already too-long skirt.

"Good thanks. You?" I replied, looking at Eleanor intently. Something about her had changed. Her brown curls were back in two long, glossy plaits and she had a few spots. Apart from that ...

"I've been fine." was it. Where was her signiature Eleanor smile?

"Where's Pally and Katia?" I asked her, glancing around for them. I expected Pally to jump out any minute now and yell BOO.

"Holiday," Eleanor answered glumly. "I miss them. I have noone to hang around with." I stared at the ground uncomfortably. I could say she could be friends with me and Mia but Mia would probably have a spasm ... come to think of it where is Mia? I looked around but she wasn't there. Hmm ...

" ... boys laughing at me ..." Eleanor gabbled on. I tuned out and watched the door to the toilets block. She should come out any minute now. Now? Now? Now? Now?

Where IS she??

" ... and sometimes I just think God, whatever happened to ..."

"Er, Eleanor," I cut her off. "I'm just going to er – find Mia. I'll see you later."

"Oh!" Eleanor stood up and glared at me. "Fine! I can see I'm not WANTED." she stormed off, flicking her long plaits.

"Eleanor ..." I called after her half-heartedly. She didn't turn so I picked up my bag and ran into the toilets.

Mia's back was by the sink. She must still be in there. I stayed quiet. All of a sudden ...

It was horrible. There was a retching noise. Someone was being sick.

And crying at the same time.

Mia? Not Mia. But it looks like the other three cubicles are unlocked ...

"Mia?" I called softly. I gently pushed at the door with my foot. "Are you in there? Are you okay?"

"Ughhhhh." someone groaned from the other side.

"Mia?"

"Go away." Yep. Definetley Mia.

"I can't! Are you being sick? Do you want me to get someone?" I called worridley.

"Nooo..." there was another retching sound.

"Ok I'm coming in," I threatened, kicking the door again. Silence.

"Mia? Are you alright? Speak to me!" Panick overwhelmed me.

"I'm coming in!" I yelled, my voice wobbly. Suddenly Mia whispered three little rough words.

"Nessie it hurts."


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTE: sorry guys about that last chapter, when Eleanor greets Renesmee, she says 'Hi Mia' instead of 'Hi Nessie.'**

**Sorry about that! Its meant to be Hi Nessie! Sorry!**

**F.W.I thanks to Katy for pointing it out !!**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE: ok, first of all, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to ALL of you who have reviewed! Especially katy (YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff), who actually made the 70****th**** review! Please keep on reviewing. Here's chapter 29, I hope you enjoy it !!**

I couldn't help but scream a little as I kicked open the door in a hurry. Mia was crouched over the toilet. She suddely retched again and blood poured out of her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks hysterically.

"Oh my GOD," I screamed. I bent down and put my arm round my best friend. I didn't know what to do. Or say. What kind of friend am I?

" I ... Ugh ..." Mia spluttered as she bent to be sick again. I pulled back her hair gently, trying to move it away from her face ... several strands came loose into my hands.

Her HAIR.

"My HAIR!" Mia screeched hysterically. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. My heart skipped as I looked down at my wreck of a best friend.

"Shall I ... what shall I ... shall I ..." I repeated helplessly.

"Get HELP!" Mia yelled through her tears. "NOW!"

"I don't want to leave you," I insisted uncertainly.

"Please Nessie. Please ..." she choked off she was crying so hard. I blinked away the tears in my own eyes and got up.

"Please ..." Mia sobbed hysterically. I nodded and ran out from the toilets. I needed to find Miss. Maysons, the teacher who deals with eating problems and bullying ...

I ran to the year 6 block, where her office is ... I need to get back to Mia. I've never been so scared in my life.

I banged on her door. "MISS MAYSONS!"

"Er- Renesmee?" I turned and she was standing behind me. Miss Maysons is short and black, with a curly bob. But now is not the time ...

"Its my friend," I panted. "She's throwing up blood ..."

"Where is she?" Miss Maysons asked urgently.

"The toilets. Come on!" Tears pricked my eyes again as the image of Mia in agony sprang into my mind ...

Miss Maysons ran with me to the toilets and gasped when she saw Mia. I felt a wave of relief when I saw her panting; she was breathing! But then a stab of pain when I saw her rolling round on the floor, screaming. I cannot even describe the pain it caused me.

"Sweetie?" Miss. Maysons bent down and rubbed Mia's back. "Can you hear me?"

"Y- yes ..." Mia said through her tears.

"How many fingers am I holding up ..." Miss. Maysons held up four fingers.

"There's no time!" I said angrily. "We need a doctor or ... or her parents or ..."

Miss Maysons glared at me, but only for a second ... her expression softened as she realized what state I was in.

"Yes, good idea." she stood up and fished a sleek pink LG cookie mobile out of her pocket. She pressed some buttons then held it to her ear. "Emergency services? Ambualnce please."

I immidently squatted down to comfort Mia. I put my arm round her; she was shivering.

"Its gonna be okay," I said, my voice wobbling. She just cried harder.

II couldn't help myself- tears began glistening in my eyes too. I knew she wanted to be hugged and comforted, and told that everything was going to be fine. But I don't know that. So all I can say is the truth ...

"I went to the end of the rainbow for you," I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Don't give up on me now."


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE: sorry its taken me a while to add a new chapter, i had writers block! Enjoy **

The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight; a reveloution for Forkes. A tall, pale man in shorts was chasing a little spaniel puppy across the lush green field. A little way a way lay four girls, all in tank tops and hot pants, lying under the hot sun...

"MIA!"

The whole desk seemed to vibrate as my eyes snapped back in the classroom.

"Yes?"

"Well? What is the answer then?" Mr. Matthews fummed, unecessarily furious. His face was bright red and the ruler he'd hit my desk with was still shuddering slightly in his huge hands.

How was I supposed to know the answer? I wasn't paying attention! Why should I? My best friend got submitted to the hospital three days ago, I haven't been allowed to visit her, and I've been told she's in a coma.

Why SHOULD I pay attention in Maths?

Every pair of eyes in the room was on me, some mocking, some sympathetic, some amused. Oscar's cool blue eyes stood out; he was chuckling to himself. Probably at me. But why would I care?

My eyes scanned the blackboard quickly, taking in the sums ...

"Pie times the radius cubed?" I answered hoarsley. My voice is cracked from all the crying. Mr. Matthews glared at me.

"YES. FINALLY." he stormed back to the blackboard and chalked down more sums. I let my attention drift away again;to the times when Mia sat next to me and we laughed at Mr. Matthews non-existent ability to control a class, and his grey hairs and his split ends. But now ... my stinging eyes stared dully at the empty chair beside me. Drawn out slightly from the table, as if Mia could be sitting there, swinging her legs and flicking her hair and laughing. In fact I can almost see her, waving her slim pink hand at me, smiling with those pearly white teeth, her bluey grey eyes alive with laughter.

Oh my God.

I CAN see her.

I'm going mad.

I squinted at the figure, now coming into focus stronger by the second. Mia's blond hair, back in little bunches, and that little bunch of freckles on either side of her perfect nose ...

She's laughing, I can hear her. An echoey, hollow laugh. And she is still waving.

Can noone else see?

I gazed around the room doubtfully; everyones attention was elsewhere.

"Nessie! Look at Mr. Matthew's shoes! So last year, right?" Mia laughed.

I stared at her in desbelief. No. She's not really her. She's in hospital. She can't just appear out of nowhere and ...

"NESSIE! FOR GODS SAKE PAY ATTENTION AND STOP OGGLING AT THAT CHAIR!" Mr. Matthews thundered all of a sudden. I glanced at him, before looking back to Mia ...

Except there was no Mia.

She was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

"Jacob hurry up already!"

I sighed and looked out the window; I'd been waiting in the car for AGES for Jake to take me to the hospital to see Mia. A lump formed in my throat as I checked my reflection in the review mirror. Ok not bad ... for a girl thats in the middle of an emotional breakdown and has had less than an hours sleep. I rubbed my red eyes-they got redder. Great. My skin was pale and ... oh great. A spot! Just what I need right now! "Ugh!" I flopped back on the seat and opened my lipgloss. I was just smearing it on when I heard Jacob clomp out the house.

"What TOOK you so long!?" I burst out as soon as he sat down.

"Sorry, Nes. Your mum wanted a word," Jacob shrugged. He jammed the key into the car and the engine revved up.

"Listen Ness," he said quietley as we pulled out of the drive. "Don't rush into anything, okay? I don't want to see you even more upset. Are you sure this is best for you? I mean, Mia will probably be ... alseep ..." he chose his words carefully, but they still made my heart want to stop beating. Tears glistened in my eyes and I looked away.

"Mum asked you to say this, didn't she?" I asked Jake, my voice wobbling as I watched the trees and houses speeding past.

Jacob chuckled. "Doesn't miss a trick, this girl!" he ruffled my hair and I managed a tiny smile before yanking my now frizzy hair back into bunches.

"Seriously, Jacob, I need to see her. She's my best friend." I fought to keep my eyes dry as I glanced at him. "I want to be there when she wakes up ... or when we know she definetley won't wake up. Ever again." my voice shook and I felt my face go cold.

"Come on baby." Jacob said heavily, putting an arm round me. "Its okay."

Its not. Of course its not. This could be the last time I'm going to see Mia.

But I didn't say anything. I snuggled up to Jacob and kept my mouth shut.

We pulled up outside the hospital and ran inside.

"Can I help you?" the friendly red-head at reception asked me, glancing at Jacob.

"I'm here to see Mia Firth?" I said shakily. She tapped some keys on the computer.

"First floor, ward C." she told us beaming. My feet seemed frozen for a split second. I wasn't sure I wanted to see her ...

"Nessie?" Jacob patted my shoulder.

I exhaled deeply. "Ok. C'mon. Lets go." We started down the corridor; shiny and pale peach coloured. My converses squeaked on the clean floor as we walked along to ward C. Jacob grabbed my sweaty hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I felt a tiny bit better.

"Here she is," Jake said softly, gesturing to a door of a little room. My whole body seemed numb as I reached out with sweaty fingers and pushed open the door.

"Its okay Nessie," Jacob hushed, letting go of my hand. "After you." I walked hesitantly into the tiny blue room. Three beds were spread along one wall, each with a beeping machine next to it. One was occupied by an old woman talking to a young boy visiting her. In the second bed, a young woman was alseep. And on the third ... Mia.

A lump caught in my throat but I swallowed it down and took a couple of wobbly steps closer to her bed. Her eyes were shut, her skin as pale as Mums or Dads. Her beautiful glossy blonde hair was spready over the pillow. Her lips had lost all colour.

She looked dead.

No. No she cant be.

Only the gentle movement of her chest reassured me. My best friend was still alive. She was still fighting.

Tears pricked my eyes as I sat down heavily in the little chair next to her bed. The machine beeped dramatically as I reached out gently and touched Mia's hand. It was freezing. Ignoring the coolness, I entwined her fingers in mine. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I squeezed Mia's limp hand tighter. I was never letting go.


	33. Chapter 33

I could've been there for hours or days or weeks or months. The world seemed to revolve around this beauiful, fragile girl lying in the bed.

"Echem." someone cleared their throats, making me jump.

I looked up and there stood Alice, so pale she seemed to glow under the blinking hospital lights. She straightened her puffy green coat and adjusted her solid gold bangle round her white, skinny wrist.

"What ...?" My voice failed as I stood up and gave my favourite aunt a hug. My fingers felt strange without Mia's round them.

"I saw you coming and thought you'd like some company. Jacob went to get some hot chocolate for you." she said lightly, sitting down. As much as I used to love spending time with Mia, I was glad Ally stopped by. I needed someone to keep me going. Alice grabbed my hands and smiled.

"How are you?" Auntie Ally breathed, letting go of my grasp with on hand so she could stroke my hair.

"M'okay," I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Hmm," Alice said, obviously not believing me.

"Well its hard!" I whispered. "She's going to ... she might not ..." tears glistened in my eyes again.

"Shh, Nessie." Alice pulled me into a hug. She smelt flowery and sweet. "Its gonna be okay sweetie. I love you."

"I love you A-A-Aliceeee," I gushed. I clung to her, gently crying into her shoulder.

Mia's going to die.

Or is she.

Can I help her?

Can I save my best friends life?

I hugged Alice tighter, thinking hard. I wasn't ready to give up on Mia. Not yet.

I released Auntie Ally and stared at Mia. Breathe Mia. Breathe. Keep breathing. Don't stop. You can do this. I know you can ...

Just wake up Mia. Wake up! It'll be alright.

" ... er, Nessie? I got your hot chocolate."

I looked up; Jacob was looming above me and Alice with two cups.

"Thanks," I blinked away my tears and took one. It was hot in my hands.

"Nessie..." Jacob began but I didn't bother to listen. I was staring intently at my best friend.

She can wake up.

She WILL wake up.

Mia wake up.

I need you.

Alice grasped my hand again and Jacob's voice was just a dull buzz. I wasn't listening to him! Every inch of my concentration was on Mia. She needs me right now.

I was going red now with the sheer force of willing; I leaned towards Mia's bed.

"Mia wake up," I muttered. "Wake up. Mia wake up!"

"Nessie?" Alice squeezed my hand tighter.

"Wake UP Mia PLEASE!" I wanted to scream but my voice came out loud and cracked. "Please Mia!"

The old woman two beds away and her son stared at me but I continued to chant. "Please Mia. You can do it. Wake up!"

"Nessie, shh!" Jacob hissed.

"Noooooo." I whinned, curling up into a ball. Noone understands. She needs to wake up. NOW!

"Renesmee, maybe we should ..." Alice broke off. I stared at her with wide eyes. Her pale skin, her perfect lips, her shiny brown hair, short and spikey. Her caramel eyes seemed bigger than usual. She was staring directly at Mia.

I followed her gaze.

Mia's chest was rising and falling faster; the life machine beeped louder and more frequently.

What was happening?

I glanced at Jacob; he was transfixed. Alice seemed oblivious to it all. She was seeing something.

"Alice?" I shook her. "Alice!? Whats going on!?"

There was a defaning silence as Alice slipped her hand away from mine, and gestured to Mia, shocked. "Look." she whispered.

I glanced at Mia, my heart racing. Someone tell me whats going on!

Mia's eyes opened.

And the world seemed to stop.


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTE: sorry for the wait guys, im working on 2 storys at once, and all my school work, and , on top of that, theres the usual boy trouble! Any advice? lol. **

**A few pointers; if you havent heard of justin bieber, you've been living under a rock! I (L) him, hes an amazing singer.**

**Also , sorry again for the wait. Boys!! 3njoy x**

The girl in front of me was wearing a huge grin! Her hair was back in plaits; her eyes alight with delight. She tapped the mirror; my nails scraped the glass and I laughed.

" ... Love me love me, say that you love me ..."

"Ooh!" My favourite Justin Bieber cover of 'Love Me' blasted out from the stereo. I leapt over and turned it up.

"Kiss me kiss me, say you miss me!" I sang along loudly. I was in a hyperactive mood. Its been a long, hard month and MIA'S COMING BACK TO SCHOOL!

It seems a million years ago, or yesterday, that Mia woke up.

"Nessie?" she'd croaked.

She said MY name first.

It was like staring into a bright white; all my dreams had come true. She was alive!

I've been to see her four times a week every week without fail! And strangely, Ally comes with me a lot.

She seems to love Mia; they chat all about the latest clothes and makeup and designers. And Auntie Alice has really been there for me. More to say for my boyfriend!

Jacob hasn't been around latley, I have no idea why. Whenever I see him its when he drops me off or picks me up from seeing Mia; he's always tired and grumpy.

" ... fool me fool me oh how you dooo meeeee," I sang, forgetting my troubles as I packed my school bag.

Mia is coming back today. Why worry about silly boyfriends?

"Nessieeeee!" Mum knocked on the door. "Hurry up!"

"Ok!" I called back, to happy to get rushed. I switched off the music and, still humming the tune, grabbed my bag and camera and swung open the door.

Mum was standing there, looking slightly agitated. I brushed past her, still humming.

"Don't bother saying hi then!" Mum called after me.

I froze and turned around. Mum never shouted at me. She shouted, sure, all the time. but not at ME.

"Morning?"

Mum shook her head. "I've barely spoken to you in the last four weeks! And you can't even say good morning before you go to school?"

I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked eventually.

"You know what I mean," Mum sighed, rolling her eyes. "You've been so busy with Mia the past month, you had no time for anyone else! Me or Dad Or Jacob or any of your friends at school ... Eleanor has rang five times when you've been out and you never called her back!"

"Well I had to spend time with Mia!" I argued. "She's my best friend!" I turned back round angrily and ran downstairs.

"You ok?" Dad appeared. He slid his cool arms around me. For a second I froze, wanting to flop in Dad's arms and cry ...

But then I saw the time. Ah! Running late! I need to be at school for Mia!

"Bye dad." I slid away from him and ran to the door.

"Er, honey, Jacob's not here yet-" Dad said cautiously.

Damn him!

10 minutes to get to school.

I can't be faffing around here when Mia ...

"Bye dad!" I repeated, heading for the door.

"What? Where you going?" he asked, baffled.

"School," I answered casually.

"How?"

"I'm gonna walk." I unlocked the door and swung it open. "See ya."

I started outside.

"Nessie!" Dad called after me. "Mia isn't the only person in your life you know!" I turned back and slammed the door in his face.


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE: Happy Easter everyone! If, like me, you've had an overload on Easter eggs... virtual high 5! Thanks toooo;**

**YayForMagicDetectivesAndStuff, Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, Xx Jacob's Girl xX and everyone else for the nice reviews!!! **

"Bloody parents!" I sighed, turning to leave.

"Renesmee!" Dad knocked down the door. "I'm not finished with you." I risked a glance back; his face was stony. I've never seen him in that look before.

"Er ..."

Right I had two choices. I could stay here and listen to Dad whining on at me for three billion days. Or I could just go to school, see Mia, have a blast, and deal with Dad when I get home.

The 2nd option does sound more appealing ...

But Dad got a jump start; he can read my mind, after all.

He slid in front of me and folded his arms. My eyes darted to the sides. If I could just find a way around him ...

"Aha!" I craftily feigned escaping right and ran round him left. "Bye Dad!"

"Renesmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled. U oh spagettios. He was chasing me! I sped up, darting in and out of the trees until I reached the end of the forrest... he was getting closer.

"Dad!" I yelled, taking the shortest route via the field to get to school. "Go away!"

He didn't say anything but sped up some more; my stomach danced. Was he going to hit me?

"Dad!" I moaned, making my legs run faster. They were starting to ache a little. I'd never ran this fast before. What was I at 50, maybe 60 miles per hour?

"Leave me aloneee!" I yelled. I dared a glance back and saw Dad was _smiling. _He looked close to laughing.

"Stop it!" I called behind me. "Go home!"

Dad's chuckle sounded closer than expected; I pushed my speed to the limit, then heard Dad's breath creeping behind me.

"Dad!" I yelled, turning fully around.

My body hit something hard and rough- a flood of pain and I crumpled to the ground.

"Ouuuchhhhhh." My mouth felt swollen as I moaned. My eyes searched the sky above me, and Dad's face swarmed into view. He was laughing.

"Waaaaaaaaa happeneddd?" I glugged.

"You hit a tree!" Dad stiffled his chuckles.

"Shup Daaad." Whats wrong with my voice? Then I realized; I gasped and sat up slightly to spit out the blood filling my mouth.

"Eww!"

Dad's smile was wiped off. "Are you ok?" he asked softly, bending down to my level.

"I would've been FINE if you weren't chasing me like some bloody mad man!" I retorted angrily. My whole body was aching- even as I clenched my fist my knuckles went slightly purple. I sighed and flopped back down on the grass.

"Nessie." Dad whispered, laying down too.

"I want to go to school." I hissed at him, sitting up. "NOW!" Even as I said it I felt a sudden throbbing in my lip, and my back clicked painfully. Dad eyed me up seriously.

"Er, I don't think so Renesmee Cullen. You're going to see Carslile. Now."

"I don't neeed too!" I whinned, standing up on shaky feet. OK, so every bone in my body felt heavy. So? I could live with that. For one day.

"Uh – uh," Dad said, shaking his head. "No way. I'm taking you to Carslile, he'll fix you up." He scooped me up with his feather-light touch and held me close.

"What about school?" I insisted, fidgiting in his cold grasp.

"If you're that keen, I'm sure Carslile will have you patched up in no time and you can be back at school by lunch," Dad laughed. He started back through the forrest. Great. What will Mia do? This is all Dad's fault!

"Bugger you."

Dad just laughed.


	36. Chapter 36

"Ouch!" I winced as Carslile wrapped a bandage around my wrist.

"Sorry," Carslile repeated for the 100th time. "I forget your skin is so soft and weak."

"I"m not weak," I muttered, looking away.

"Of course not!" Dad shot Carslile a humor-her look.

"Where's Mum?" I asked suddenly. My bum was numb from sitting on the table for about half an hour and it wasn't like Mum not to rush in dramatically and make a big deal of it by now.

"Gone to see your Grandad Charlie," Dad replied, glancing out the window.

"I want to see him too!" I tried to stand up but Carslile pinned me down again.

"Carslile's still working on you, sweetie." Dad sighed. "And I thought you wanted to go to school after anyway?"

"Oh yeah! Yes, I do..." I stopped struggling and stared at the floor.

There was a gentle knock at the door- I lifted my head to see Esme come in, holding a tray of cookies and a hot chocolate. The smell made my stomach rumble. Esme and Carslile laughed.

"Thought you'd be peckish, Nessie." Esme said fondly, laying down the tray.

"Thanks!" I took one of the chocolate chip cookies and bit into it- it was still warm, and the chocolate was all melty and gooey. Mmmm.

"I made them myself," Esme added proudly, sitting down on the table next to me.

"Are we nearly done here?" I asked Carslile in exasperation. The clock read 12:03. Lunchtime started at 12:30! If I couldn't be there for Mia the whole day, I was going as long as I can.

That stupid bloody tree! Its all the tree's fault! Oh the things I could do to that tree right now ...

"Ow!" I was distracted as Carslile grabbed my arm and started pushing it on certain points.

"Does this hurt?" he pushed on one point near my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Does this hurt?" he moved his fingers and pushed down again.

"Yes."

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes."

"Does this-"

"It ALL hurts!" I snapped yanking my arm away from his cold fingers. Esme felt my forehead.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Nessie, you look tired ..."

"I'm not tired!" I insisted, and slid off the table. "I'm restless. I want to go to school! NOW."

"Renesmee, it'd be better if you stayed at home today. and maybe tomorrow too. Its not good to be running round all day, not good for your back, which has several spinal injuries ..." Carslile blabbed on.

"You heard the Doctor." Dad yanked me by the legs so I was hanging upside-down.

"Hey! Put me DOWN!" I squealed. Carslile and Esme's concerned faces stared at me from the wrong way round.

"Daaaaad!" He twisted me round and flung me over his shoulder, still holding my legs. Ughh!

"Dad let me go. Now!" I demanded, thrashing about. But his marble skin was tough, and I probably wasn't inducing any pain whatsoever. I changed tactics and bit his shoulder.

"Ow! Renesmee Cullen!" Dad said sternly, jiggling me about. I swayed on his shoulder.

"Careful, Edward." Esme said anxiously.

"I'm not gonna drop her!" Dad insisted, laughing. "Come on champ, lets go to bed."

Champ? Bed?

"Noooo!" I whined. "I want to see Mia. Please let me see her, Daddy. Pleeeeaseee." I begged.

"Nope!" Dad said cheerfully. "Bye Esme, Carslile. Thanks for everything." And he started out the house, me swinging from his shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

_'How do magent forces work?'_

I stared down at the homework with tired eyes. One of the easiest homeworks set EVER. And still I can't be bothered to write down a couple of sentances answering one poxy question.

I've been at home for AGES. I've slept and watched some of a film, attempted some homework, gone on Facebook, and ate and ate. I am seriously gonna get fat soon. I would go on WII Fit or hunt or something, but Dad says no straining my back muscles, blah blah blah. I glance up at the clock again. One hour left of school. And Mia, probably all alone, depressed, maybe even ... my heart leapt as I thought of her slumped unconcious against a wall in a desserted corridor, no one to see her, no one to help ...

I _need _to go to school. Just to check shes ok, then I'll come back ...

I slid off my chair and swung open the window.

"Dad?" I called.

"Yeah, Nessie?" Dad yelled back from downstairs.

"I – er – I'm going to sleep. Don't come in!"

"OK!" Dad shouted. "I'm just going to pop round Esme and Carslile's, see if they have any medicene for you, your Mum'll be back soon ..."

I ignored him, skidded over to the door, slammed it, then went back to the window. I've jumped this before! But its a dizzyingly long way down, plus I wasn't covered in cuts and bruses ...

For Mia.

I swung myself out and crouched on the roof.

"Woah!" I skidded a little, and had to let go of the window. Now or never, Ness.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed to distract myself as I leapt through the sharp air like an arrow. " ... eeeeee ..." My body seemed to float as gently as through water- I landed with a slight thump on the ground. I smiled in spite of my aching bones, and began a light run of about 20 mph through the forrest to school. My legs felt stiff but once running for a minute or so, they relaxed. My arms were swollen and looked fat. Oh great. I soo should've thought this through better! I could've at least made an effort to put on some make up, or change ... I skidded to a halt right on the edge of the forrest and stared down at myself. I was wearing a faded 'I LOVE NEW YORK' hoodie and grey tracky bottoms. And some dirty grey converses.

"I look like a tramp!" I grumbled to myself, kicking nearby tree in annoyance. A throbbing pain swelled through my foot like a load of needles.

"Ow! Ouch ouch ... bugger bugger ... what is wrong with these bloody trees!?" I cursed. "Shake it off Ness, shake it off ..." I muttered, shaking my numb foot. Oh well. No time for this now! Must meet Mia! I ran off again, eventually reaching the farmiliar school gates.

"Come on come on ..." I scanned the swarm of pupils, all identical in grey jumpers, searching for the blond hair, the bluey grey eyes, the tanned skin.

"BOO!"

"AAAAH!"

Someone had leapt onto my back; I staggered with the sudden weight, then straightened up again as the person slid off and jumped in front of me. "Hey!" It was Mia! Her face was shinning, a big smile spread across her face. Her hair was back in playful bunches, making it look as thick as it used to be.

"Mia!" I cried, giving my best friend a hug. I inhaled her sweet perfume and her coconut hair. I never wanted to let go.

Mia laughed cheerfully, giving me a squeeze before letting her arms drop. "Where've you been? You missed so much, Nessie! I ditched Greg, he is such an idiot. I'm going out with Oscar now!" she did a little squeal and clapped her hands; I let my arms drop from around her in shock. OSCAR?

"Oscar?" I echoed.

"Yeah yeah, he asked me and everything. So exciting, right? We can go on double dates together!" Mia did another girlish squeal, but my heart sank. She hadn't even asked what'd happened to me, why I wasn't at school, am I ok, why was I covered in cuts and bruises?

"Anyways, I gotta go, I'm going round Katie's house with Amiee..." Mia babbled heart sank even further. Katie? Amiee?

"You're still FRIENDS with them?" I asked, my voice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah of course, we're gonna do facemasks and try this new Matte foundation, Katie's got it for ... ohh." she pulled me into a hug. "I forgot you and Amiee don't get on. Look, just forget it, she's actually really nice. Her parents are taking me and Katie to see Beyonce for her birthday in a pink limo! It will be amazing! I love Beyonce!"

My eyes narrowed. I love Beyonce she knows it.

" ... I can ask if you can come too?" Mia asked me, searching my eyes. "I mean, you probably can't come to Beyonce, because its expensive, right? But to Amiee's house. It'll be fun!"

" MIA!" someone called from behind. We turned in unison to see Katie and Amiee gesturing to Mia to hurry up. Right, I have two choices here. I can either 1) let Mia go and go home. Sulk about how she didn't care I was obviously injured. I could go back to Carslile and Esme's and drink hot chocolate and eat cookies and rest a lot like a good girl. Or I could 2) Actually appreciate Mia's happy, go along with it, and try to be fair to Amiee and Katie. Maybe they've changed, after all. And it would make Mia happy. She is my best friend. After all.

I think I like option 2 better ...

"Come on Ness, last chance, you wanna come have fun or not?" Mia asked, shaking me.

I plastered on a massive smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Of course. Yeah. If thats ok."

"YAY!" Mia gave me another hug and then yelled over to Katie and Amiee. "NESSIE'S COMING TOO!"

"WHAT?" Katie folded her arms and groaned. "No way!"

"Does she have to?" Amiee yelled back, ignoring the fact I was right beside Mia, listening to every word.

"Of course!" Mia said, glaring at her. She grabbed my hand and led me over to Katie and Amiee, who both looked fumming.

"Renesmee you can't come," Amiee said at once. "Your mum or dad doesn't know you're here . You don't want to come anyways ..."

Oh no. You can't take my friend that easy, girl.

"I'll give them a ring," I insisted, linking Mia's arm loyally. "After all, like Mia said. It'll be fun."


	38. Chapter 38

" This is my room." Amiee opened the white door to reveal a sickeningly pink room, with posters all over one wall. There was a white and pink double bed in the centre, a huge wardrobe, and some shelves crowded messily with make up and jewlery. A plasma TV was fitted on one wall, and a pink laptop sat on the window sill. Two squishy pink bean bags were casually sitting on the pink carpet. Ew. Pink pink pink.

"Its amazing!" Mia squealed. She flopped down on one of the bean bags.

"I know, right?" Amiee smirked, following her in. It'd been obvious she was anxious for Mia's approval. She clearly loved her already.

"And look ..." Amiee took down her iphone from a shelf and showed Mia something on it. Katie ran over and they all crowded round the stupid pink bean bag, laughing. I felt a lump rise in my throat. They were all so beautiful, so happy ... without me.

"And watch this ..." Amiee went on excitedly, pressing some buttons. They all squealed as something flashed on the screen; I looked away from the sight of them all laughing happily. Suddenly Katie stood up and started back towards me.

"No use standing in the doorway," she snapped. She glanced behind to see Mia was busy; then slammed the door in my face.

Hot tears filled up my eyes embarrasingly. I wanted to barge back in, tell them to give me my friend back, to stop being so horrible. But I didn't have the guts. Instead I turned away and walked right out of Amiee's stupid pink house, down the road. I had no idea where I was going until I was there- La Push. I sat on one of the rocky cliffs, staring out in the distance.

"Renesmee?"

I turned; Jacob was standing behind me. My breath caught as I studied his serious, beautiful face, then down to his bare chest, muscley and tanned.

"Oh hey, hey Jacob." I muttered. He sat down beside me, frowning.

"Whats up, honey?"

"Everything!" I wailed suddenly. "Mia's gone off with a pair of tarts, she didn't even notice my arms. Look!" I waved my bruised arms in front of him wildly.

"Woah!"Jacob cried. "Nessie what happened?"

"I ... ranintoatree," I mumbled to the floor.

"You what?"

"Ran into a tree," I repeated, blushing. I darted a glance at Jacob; his mouth twitched and he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh Nessie! You of all people! You ran into a tree ..." he chuckled and casually draped his arm around my freezing shoulder. My spine tingled as he touched my skin.

"I missed you, Jacob," I told him truthfully. I touched his face and showed him everything that'd happened in the past few weeks; Mia in hospital, me shutting everyone out, Alice coming with me to see Mia, Esme feeding me cookies ...

I took my hand away and stared into Jacob's warm, brown eyes, the eyes I haven't seen for such a long time ...

He drew closer and his soft lips met mine; my stomach danced and his arms pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Nessie." Jacob told me when we broke apart.

"I love you," I echoed, hugging him tight. Why be worried when Jacob's around?


	39. Chapter 39

Mmmmm. Eggs.

I opened my eyes as the smell of omlette and sausages filled my room; Jacob was bustling in, carrying a tray.

"Morning, beautiful," he grinned, putting the tray down on my bedside table.

"Oh hey Jake," I yawned, sliding up the pillows to sit upright. "Whats the time?"

"8 o clock," Jacob told me cheerfully, throwing back the curtains. Light poured into the room, stinging my tired eyes.

"OW!" I grumbled, retreating under the duvet.

"Forgot you're not a morning person," Jake laughed, flinging the duvet off me. "You not hungry baby?"

"No," I said stubbornly; ironically, my stomach grumbled. Jacob roared with laughter and I suddenly felt a lot more awake.

"Here, sweetie." He handed me a tray full of food; sausages, a large omlette, two pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice. I tucked in; the omlette was hot and fluffy contrasting well with the fat, juicy sausages and crispy toast.

I ate it all, and downed the orange juice, while Jacob watched me lovingly. I don't know why. I look like a total pig when I eat!

"Right, get dressed then, I'll take you to school." Jacob said importantly, gathering up the breakfast things and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you in a few, yeah?"

I slid unwillingly out of the warm bed an began to get dressed, feeling incredibly warm inside. Maybe it was the food, or the fact that I have the most gorgeous, friendly, amazing boyfriend on the planet. Maybe a bit of both.

15 minutes later and we pull up outside school; my heart drops as I see the retreating figures of Amiee, Katie and – guess who? - Mia. I sigh and Jacob notices my sudden sadness; we've been having a laugh all the way to school.

"Whats up, Nessie?" he cupped my chin up and stared straight into my eyes. "Is it those bitchy girls again?"

Sometimes I wonder if its just Dad that can read my mind!

"Um. Well ..." I tried to tear myself away, but I couldn't keep my eyes off his beautiful face. I gave in. "Mia's made friends with these girls who don't like me. And I don't want to hang around with them but I don't want to loose Mia ..." I trailed off. Even in my own head it sounded pathetic. "You know what, forget it." I grabbed my bag and got out the car.

"Nessie!" I turned round. Jacob was frowning at me. "Fight for what you believe in, baby." He blew me a kiss, revved the engine and pulled away. I watched the sleek car drive away, wishing I was still in it.

I ended up being late for class, due to dawdling. I slid on my chair next to Mia, who was doodling hearts on her hand.  
"Hi Ness," she whispered. "Why are you late?" Without waiting for an answer she went on, "We had a right laugh yesterday, its a shame you were ill. Are you sure you're meant to be in today, though? I mean, Katie said you were ill well bad, babes. None of us want your cooties!" she laughed at herself.

"I wasn't ill!" I retorted, surprised.

"Yes you were Nessie." Mia rolled her eyes. "I get it, its embarrassing. But Katie told me and Amiee all about it. Like, she said you nearly wet yourself as well. Thats why you went home."

That lying cow! I wasn't ill! I got kicked out!

" ... anyway the main thing is your better," Mia chatted on; she stopped doodling and flashed me a grin. "So now you can come to the sleepover on Saturday!"

"Sleepover?" I echoed warily.

"Sure," she beamed. "Its Easter, right? So my Mum said I can have some mates round! You know, chocolate, girly movies, facemasks, clothes swapping. The whole deal!" she giggled.

"That sounds great!" I smiled at her, feeling flattered she invited me. "It'll be great! I've got this massive pack of Caramel eggs I can bring over ..."

"No not caramel!" Mia interrupted me. "Amiee says its got like, 1000 calories! We don't wanna get fat." she prodded me in the stomach. "Unlike some people, I put on weight easy. Look at you, you stick!" she laughed again.

"Amiee?" I repeated, my mouth dry. Please no. Please no no no no no ...

"Yes Amiee, silly!" Mia tutted. "And Katie's coming too. And Melissa, you know, from our Maths class? And probably Sophie as well. And of course, YOU." she blew me a kiss and giggled. "Its gonna be such a laugh."

Sophie? Melissa? Katie? AMIEE?

"What about Eleanor?" I asked desperatley. "Or Pally or Katia ..."

Mia blew a raspberry and started doodling on her hand again. "You kidding babes!? They are like, total nerds! Ew. No way. I wonder what nerds do at sleepovers? Probably extra homework and science expermients." she laughed harshly, and I felt slightly sick. These people were - used to be - my friends. I hated seeing Mia tease them. Then again Mia was my friend too.

"Yeah," I smiled wanly.

"What is UP with you, Ness?" Mia put an arm round me. "You tired? Still feeling sick or something?"

"No no no," I shook my head. It was meant to be me looking after HER. Not the other way around! So what if a couple of idiots tried to stand in my way? I can live with that. I live with vampires, after all.

" ... so if you bring a few films, you know, Mama Mia! and stuff ..." Mia burbled on happily. She was really looking forward to this sleepover. And I certainly wasn't going to ruin it for her. Katie and Amiee try all they want, but I'm still coming. I'm still gonna be Mia's best friend.

" ... bring a camera so we can take some photos and upload them to Facebook or something. Ness are you even listening?" Mia poked me in the stomach again; this didn't help as it was already churning from the thought of sleeping in the same room as Amiee and Katie.

"Yeah, yeah I am," I replied quickly. My mouth tasted dry. "It all sounds fab, Mia. This sleepover's gonna be great!" I plastered on a huge smile ... but underneath the table, I crossed my sweaty fingers.


	40. Chapter 40

" Hey, Nessie, what about this?"

Alice held up a shimmery dress; delicate multicoloured tassles clung to the soft, silk material – it seemed to gleam and glitter from every angle in the light.

"Love it!" I agreed, taking it from her and reading the lable. $700.

"Not a bad price," Auntie Ally told me, admiring the dress. "It is Gucci after all!"

We paid for the dress then went to meet Rosalie, who was purchasing a huge glass vase. Wonder why we're buying all these extravagant stuff? Mum's birthday.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked Ally worriedly as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Definetley!" Alice replied determindly. "She'll be mad if she doesn't. Three hours birthday shopping well spent, Nessie!" she gave me a high-five with her free hand- in her other was masess of bags filled with possible presents for Mum, and a few items of clothing she couldn't resist for herself.

"How much was yours?" Rosalie asked as we piled our bags into the back of Rosalie's Porche.

"700," I replied, dumping my bags and getting in the car.

"Bargain!" Auntie Rose exclaimed, climbing in the drivers seat. "The vase was $2000!" My stomach flipped as I heard this; so much more money! Mum was sure to like Rosalie's way better than my flimsy dress. I sighed.

"Whats up, Nessie?" Ally asked, sliding on her sunglasses. We pulled out from the car park and onto the main road, gliding along in Rosalie's sleek black Porche.

"Just a bunch of stuff," I answered sadly. "I mean, Mum's going to like everyone else's presents more than mine, because I didn't spend as much. And next weekend I'm sleeping over Mia's house with these horrible girls ... I'm sure they're going to draw on my face while I'm asleep or something!"

"Come on, Nessie!" Alice said coaxingly. "I've already seen Bel- Your mum open your present and she loves it."

"Sure?" I asked, hopeful again.

"Posotive!" Alice replied confidently. "And as for these girls, they won't lay a finger on you, baby."

"They will," I argued miserably.

"Then be the bigger person," Rosalie suggested as we slowed to a halt at some traffic lights. "Don't give them any reason to be mean to you. Keep your head down, let Mia do the talking. She's the glue that holds you all together, right?"

"Yeah," I answered, a little surprised Rosalie had caught on so fast. Usually she was a bit dim about friend circles.

"Just be cool, Ness," Alice chipped in. "You know- give them reasons to look up to you! Bring some wicked DVDs to the sleepover, or your designer pyjamas or the latest CD."

"They all already have that stuff." I told her. I wasn't 100% sure, but Amiee and Katie seem the type of girls that watch the Hit Music Top 10 religiously, and get the new films even _before _they come out. I can picture them in cool pjyamas, not at all like the baby blue ones I have at home. I saw myself next to them and blushed as I realized what a BABY I'd look.

"Well then bring some _fun _to the sleepover!" Rosalie said straining the word fun. "You can be the one that brings the face masks and the ice cream!"

Face masks? Amiee and Katie would probably sneer and produce their anti-spot cream or something. Ice cream? They'd refuse, and tell me I'd get fat. But what about Mia? She was the one I was coming to the sleepover for anyway. Does she have designer pyjamas? I've only ever seen her in old leggins and a hoodie that she slept it. Latest DVD's? Mia just goes to the cinema. CD's? She just buys what she likes when she likes, music-wise. Would Mia really laugh at me for bringing face masks, or would she join in? She loves ice cream, surely she'd eat some of that!

"Can we go back to the mall?" I found myself asking. "I have a 20 note left. I just need to get some stuff."

Alice turned round and surveyed me through her sunnies. Seemingly coming to her conclusion, she nodded and turned back round to face the front. "Sure."

An hour later we were back in the car, the boot even more crowded with bags! I'd purchased a pair of pyjamas, (little black shorts and a pink lace top), a few CD's (Pop Princesses and R 'n' B Stars). We'd also gone to Blockbusters and purchased 8 new DVD's – I knew that at least 6 of them Mia wanted to see but hadn't got round to yet. Then we went to the Sweetest Thing, the massive sweet shop, and brought sherbet and strawberry laces, and a huge tub of Ben & Jerry's Icecream. And, finally, we'd gone to Boots and bought a six- pack of facemasks, all in different flavours: Soothing Strawberry; Heating Fudge (that actually heated up on your face!); Cooling Cucumber; Relaxing Sea Salts; and two Mud Masks.

I smiled to myself, picturing me and Mia, our faces covered in gloopy face mask, laughing at ourselves in the mirror. This sleepover wasn't going to be as bad as I first thought after all ...


	41. Chapter 41

I stared at myself in the mirror. Not bad, Nessie. Not bad at all!

After an hour of sorting through my clothes, I chose a simple grey strappy dress and high-shine leggings to wear, along with a black blazer and grey pumps. My hair was straight ( well, as straight as ringlets can get after two hours of Rosalie straightening and half a can of hairspray on it). Amiee and Katie usually wore plenty of make up, and I didn't want to be left out, so I was wearing foundation, mascara and lipstick (all Mum's!). I surveyed myself in the mirror one last time, scrutinizing every detail.

"Hey gorgeous!" The door flew open and Auntie Ally walked in. "Wowzers, you look pretty, Ness. Off anywhere nice?" she popped the question casually, as if she'd forgotten the all important sleepover.

"Sleepover," I answered, my voice wavering.

"Well you look great!" Alice said. "And remember Ness, first impressions count. Be cool, go with the flow. Ignore bitchy comments, try and give everyone at least one smile." Alice ran threw the pointers, and I tried to remember them all, but my brain was going haywire at the moment.

" ... and most importantly," Alice said, "Be yourself!" She gave me a quick hug then drew back to eye my full suitcase sitting in the corner.

"Got everything?"

"Yes." Alice raised an eyebrow. "Clothes, pyjamas, movies," I recited, "Facemasks, CD's, camera, make-up, sweets, icecream."

"Good girl," Alice nodded reprovingly. "Don't stay up past one o clock, though, 'coz things get rowdy. Ok?"

One o clock? In the MORNING? I laughed. I usually collapsed at 9 o clock on school nights, tired from all the work. On weekends half 9, maybe 10. But one o clock!?

"And here ..." Alice reached over and picked up my phone off the desk and handed it to me. "Give me a bell if you want picking up early or something. 'Kay?"

"NESSIE! JACOB'S HERE!" Mum called up the stairs. Jacob was meant to be taking me to Mia's house. I took one last look in the mirror, brushed some hair from my face, and gave Alice another hug.

"Have fun sweetie." Alice's cool breath tickled my hair, and her strong, skinny arms wrapped around me perfectly. I felt so safe, as if in my little cage ... I didn't want to get out.

"Come on ..." Alice drew back.

"See ya." I turned away from her to grab my bag- when I looked back, she was gone.

"HURRY UP, NESSIE!" Dad called up the stairs. I sighed, straightened my outfit and ran downstairs.

"About time," Jake grinned. He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Bye Nessie, have a great time my darling, I love you lots!" Mum gushed, sweeping me into a huge, tight hug.

"Er mum ... choking!" I joked. Everyone laughed.

"See you! Love you all!" I blew Mum and Dad a kiss, then followed Jacob outside to the car.

"I'll put your stuff in the boot," he offered as I slid in the car.

"Thanks."

It was a short car-ride to Mia's house – when we arrived, the door was already open, and Mia was ushering someone – Katie? - inside. She was about to close the door when she noticed the car.

"NESSIE!" I heard her squeal even through the car, and managed a smile in spite of myself.

"Love you," Jacob told me softly- he gave me a quick kiss and I slid unwillingly out the car. I went round the back, got my stuff, and watched Jake drive away.

My eyes drifted back to the doorway, where Mia, Amiee and Katie were standing. Mia was beaming, Katie's face was stony, and Amiee was wearing a thin, mocking smile.

"Now or never Nessie," I whispered to myself, heading towards them. "This is where the fun starts."


	42. Chapter 42

"Ok everyone, we're sleeping in the living room," Mia beamed. I hadn't notcied at first, but Melissa and Sophie were squished into the hallway too- they both gave me a wan smile.

I realized, happily, I wasn't too overdressed- everyone was in a variety of clothes. Melissa and Katie were in grey sweats and hoodies; Sophie was wearing a long pink top and leggings; Mia was in skinny jeans and a strappy top; and Amiee was wearing hot pants and a t-shirt. I mean, its only April! Hot pants!?

" ... so lets go dump our stuff in there, then we can go up to my room!" Mia said excitedly. We all followed her into the living room and put down our bags- I saw Amiee look envious at my designer suitcase.

Silently, we clamebered the stairs after Mia and into her room ... Amiee and Katie flopped on the bed as if it was their own bedroom. This annoyed me slightly.

"So, hows everyone been?" Mia beamed, sitting on the bed next to Amiee, who looked at me as if to say ' haha, she's next to ME.' Decision made in a split second, I sat down on the other side of Amiee , which wiped the smirk off her face.

"Er, darling, I don't think there's enough room for you." Amiee told me in a false-sugary sweet voice.

"Oh its okay," Mia said. "We're gonna order pizza's in a minute anyway. Who wants what?"

"We should just get a couple of big pizzas and share them," Melissa suggested. I stared at her – I'd never heard her speak before ... her voice was rough and quiet. Melissa is quite pretty, I suppose, but not much of a personality. She has dark skin and black hair, today back in two little plaits. Sophie is the complete opposite – very loud and funny, with long blonde hair and pale skin.

There was a slight silence and I remembered one of the tips Alice gave me – go with the flow.

"Yeah. Thats a good idea," I said. Katie shot me a death look, but Mia nodded.

"Ok sure. What toppings shall we get?"

"Ham and pineapple?" Sophie suggested.

"Pepperoni?"

"Cheese and tomato?"

"Anchovies." Amiee said loudly. "I love anchovies. Katie does too. We love anchovies, don't we Katie?" she raised an eyebrow at Katie who nodded vigerously.

"Oh ok, I like them too," Mia said, determind not to be forgotten. "So we can get one with anchovies, yes, and one plain one?"

"I don't think we'll eat two whole pizzas," Amiee said sweetly, shaking her head. "Just one, I think. And anchovies."

Anchovies?

I HATE anchovies.

Right, I can stay silent or say something.

"I don't like anchovies," I said, directing this to Mia, who clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Nessie doesn't like them!"

"Oh no," Amiee said in a sugary voice. "But we all love them."

I hate anchovies! They get all the mix of the pizza, like little slimey worms. Ew.

"I know." Katie said, her voice sounding rough. "Pick them off."

You can't _pick them off. _They're everywhere.

" I ..." I began, but Mia cut me off.

"Good idea. Anchovies it is! I'll just go tell my mum then ..." she hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.

I glared at Amiee.

"Got a problem, _Rednesmee_?" Katie sneered.

I opened my mouth to retort, then remembered what Rosalie said. Be the bigger person. Don't give them a reason to start .

"No." I turned my mouth into a huge smile and held it there. "I haven't."


	43. Chapter 43

In the end I picked at the anchovies and ended up eating the crusts off some spare bits of pizza. Amiee and Katie looked smug all the way through dinner.

"Ahh," Amiee said, staring at me. "That was very nice. Wasn't it, Renesmeeeeee?" she drawled my name in her sickening sweet voice she used to talk to me in front of Mia.

I stood my ground and nodded. "Delicious."

After dinner we got into our pyjamas, and I got many envious looks at my new PJ's! Mia's were the usual, old leggings and a hoodie. Katie wore an over-sized top as a nightie, and Amiee's pyjamas were pink spotty shorts and a white t-shirt.

"I like your pyjamas, Nessie," Mia said longingly, staring at them. "When did you get them?"

"Oh, a few days ago," I replied casually, smiling to myself at the look on Amiee's face.

We retreated downstairs and set up our sleeping bags, then kind of milled round for ten minutes or so.

"What shall we do now then?" Mia asked breathlessly.

"Got any films or something?" Sophie asked.

"Too early for films!" Amiee tutted. "No films until half eight, earliest. Otherwise we won't stay up."

I ignored this last part. They might stay up and think their clever but I'm certainly not.

"Face masks?" I suggested.

"I don't have any," Mia admitted, looking sheepish. "I was gonna get some but I ..."

"I brought some!" I interruped her. I delved into my bag and pulled out the pack.

"Oohhh!" Sophie squealed. "Can I have the Strawberry one please?"

"Sure," I answered, smiling as Sophie grabbed the packet and started to sniff it. Everyone laughed and picked out what facemask they wanted- I ended up with the Mud Mask, the same as Mia. Amiee, I was pleased to see, didn't look happy about this. We all applied the face masks, and laughed at eachother's new coloured faces! Amiee had chosen a cucumber one, which was merely see-through gloop. When on, it just looked like she had extremely greasy skin.

"Lets take a picture!" Melissa giggled.

"Good idea." Mia grabbed her camera, then handed it to Katie. "Take one please."

Katie's face was stony as we all gathered into a muddle and plastered on smiles.

"There," Katie grumbled, hitting the button. The camera flashed and Mia took it back. "Now one of me and my best friend!" she commanded, handing it back to Katie suddenly. Mia swung her arm round me and grinned.

"Scuse me, Nessie. You don't mind moving do you? Its just that Mia wants a photo with her _best friend." _

"She is having a photo with her best friend," I insisted. "So if you'd like to move out the way ..."

Yes! That come-back was so good, I could see Amiee blush slightly under her facemask and shoot Mia a look. Mia shrugged at her and turned back to the camera.

"Smile," Katie commanded and we did. But this time it was a real, genuine, happy one.


	44. Chapter 44

It was 10 o clock and my eyes were heavy. We were all snuggled down watching 'Titanic'; well I say all of us. Amiee has been in a bad mood since the picture-taking session, and seems to be determind to prove her place as Mia's rightful best friend. Hah! Amiee has insisted on sleeping next to Mia, and has been sucking up all through the film. So far its been 'oh i like, love you sleeping bag!' and 'yeah i agree with Mia, shes like, totally right, she always is ...' and 'OMG mia i love your hair! its like, so pretty, like.'

Through the darkness, someone yawned loudly. The light suddenly clicked on.

"Hey! No sleeping!" Amiee commanded. "Stay AWAKE everyone!"  
"Er, Amiee, the point of a sleepover is that you actually sleep." Melissa pointed out, sitting up. Her expression was drowsy and her hair all over the place; Katie suddenly popped out of nowhere and snapped a picture of her.

"Oh my God!" Melissa shrieked. "Katie! I look a mess!"

"Don't I know it," Katie laughed. "And its goin' on facebook baby!"

"Nooooo!" Melissa pleaded. "No, please. I look terrible. Everyone will laugh at me!"

"Everyone already laughs at you," Katie snapped. "Get over it."

There was a small silence. I kept my eyes glued to the TV, but I felt my cheeks burn. How dare Katie speak like that to Melissa?

"That wasn't very nice, Katie." Sophie said notchantly, after a minute or so. I darted a glance to my left at Mia, who was deliberatley ignoring the scene- she was mouthing along Rose's lines- Mia was a big fan of Titanic.

"Oh shut up your grannies. It was a joke!" Katie retorted, fiddling with the camera, not making eye contact.

"We're not grannies!" Sophie got out of her sleeping bag, looking indignant. "Thats horrible!"

"So's your face." Katie sniggered. "Haaahaaaaaa."

"That was out of order, Katie!" Mia said weakly. I could read her emotions easy- she didn't want to intervene, but she had too.

"Yeah Katie," Amiee agreed. I stared at her. Amiee, choosing Mia over Katie? Amiee kept her eyes down but I saw a small smile curved on her thin lips.

"What!?" Katie seemed even more shocked than me by this reaction.

"Just delete the picture and it will all be fine," I suggested.

"Oh shut up, _Renesmee._" Katie snarled. "No one asked you."

"Yeah and no one asked you to take a picture of Melissa!" Sophie retorted, going red slightly under the glare of Katie's large black eyes.

"Actually Nessie's right," Mia said, giving me a quick thumbs up. "Just delete it."

Katie stared at all of us for a moment, all laying on sitting or slumped in a circle round her. She glared at each face in turn – she stared at mine for a split second longer. Her dark eyes like tunnels, glaring into my own. But I held the stare determindly, and her eyes eventually flickered past to Amiee, who didn't even bother looking up.

"Fine!" She reached her decision and spat the word angrily. "Fine! You care that much about no one seeing that picture! FINE." She curved her skinny white fingers round Mia's little SONY camera and dropped it on the floor, hard. Then she stood up, towering above us all, a wicked gleam on her hard face. She lifted her leg, and, as if in slow motion, stamped on the camera hard.


	45. Chapter 45

**NOTE: sorry 4 the wait guys! anways thanks again for all the reviews.150 reviews BABY!!!! THANKYOOU SO MUCH! ENJOY! **

The silence was defaning.

"MY CAMERA!" Mia's shriek echoed through out the whole room. All eyes were on Katie, who's expression was impassive. Her black eyes were on Amiee's face, her foot still determindly on the crushed camera. Then slowly, Katie's eyes dragged away from Amiee and rested on Mia. Everyone was frozen, and time seemed to creep by unnoticed; the tension in the room was like ice, cold and threataning, creeping along, covering our frozen faces.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Another scream came from Mia, who's cheeks were now flushed red. "YOU ... YOU ..." she cut off and stood up. Her cheeks were flaming, her chin stuck out, her eyes narrowed and full of hatred. All eyes now flickered to the little blond girl in the faded hoodie. My best friend.

"Katie that was ... out of line." Melissa said shakily.

"That was a brand new camera!" Sophie added, angrily. She shook her head. "That was just ..."

Mia spat a stream of vicious swear words at Katie, who just stood at her, blankly. As if she heard but didn't undertstand, like Mia was shouting a different language. Katie cocked her head to one side slightly, her dark eyes not leaving Mia's blue ones.

"Well!? Aren't you going to say anything!?" Sophie hissed once Mia's mouth closed.

"You absoloute COW Katie Slaunders!" Melissa spat to fill the silence swarming round the room.

"You're the one with udders." Katie said quietley, speaking for the first time. She was still staring at Mia, head to one side slightly, her face a total mask of emotion.

Suddenly there was a strange noise- like a pig snorting and squealing. At first I had no idea where it was coming from, until I saw Amiee's face into a noticable smile- she was laughing.

All heads snapped to her direction- Amiee took no notice. She just kept laughing, her eyes on Katie.

"Whats so funny?" Sophie demanded.

Amiee didn't answer but kept laughing.

Mia's face turned to stone. She turned round and stared at Amiee, her eyes scorching into Amiee's own.

"Right."

Without warning, Mia bent closer to Amiee and slapped her full round the face.

Amiee fell off the sofa and hissed angrily. Katie ran over and shoved Mia, who pushed her back. They both fell on top of Amiee, who started screaming.

"Fight fight fight fight!" chanted Sophie.

I couldn't tear my eyes away, but I knew I must do something. I pulled myself up and grabbed Katie's arms, yanked them behind her back and pulled her away. Mia slid off the sofa and curled into a ball, not looking at anyone.

"You SILLY COW!" Katie screamed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Get out." I spat the words at her, disgusted she'd said that to my best friend. Katie didn't move.

"Get your crappy, chavvy clothes and get the HELL OUT!" I thundered.

"I'm not going." Katie snarled. "its ten at night, its dark ..."

"You only live round the bloody corner." Mia's voice was muffled- her head was in her arms. "You heard Nessie. Get out. And you Amiee."

Katie struggled against me, but I held her arms firmly.

"Let go of me you freak!" Katie hissed.

That did it. Something clicked inside of me. Keeping one arm on her wrists, I grabbed the hood of Amiee's dressing-gown and shoved them out of the living room into the hall.

"I hope you're happy." I whispered viciously. "You've ruined her sleepover. Now get out. And don't bother coming back." I pulled open the front door and pushed them out. A sense of overwhelming happiness washed over as I watched them trip outside, barefoot. I reached down and threw their shoes out to them. Well, you gotta give 'um something.

"What about my stuff? I WANT MY STUFF!" Amiee screeched into the silent street.

I just looked at her. Silly little girl, mascara smudges round her eyes, facemask in her hair. And Katie- shivering in the dark, her pyjamas torn and dirty. These two horrible, bitchy girls. Finally getting what they deserved.

"We'll bring it into school." I shrugged, slowly edging the door shut. "Maybe."

"DON'T YOU MAYBE ME RENESMEE!" Amiee yelled. She started to try and push the door back open. But I stood there, solid as a rock, blocking her path. I laughed at her – why was she ever a threat to my friendship with Mia? I guess I'll never know.

"Come near Mia again and I am not kidding, I will _smash you_." Amiee stopped shoving the door and fell back. Her teeth, glowing white in the dark, was bared into a snarl. I took one last look at her – the little, bitchy, two-faced girl with the strangely cropped hair – and the tall, greasy girl next to her, the one that can't control her temper, her actions, her _life. _Or anything really.

I pushed my mouth into a mocking smile, the one Amiee had used so many times on me.

"Now off you trot home," I said in a false-sweet voice – Amiee's voice.

"I hate you Renesmee." Katie growled. Her and Amiee turned briskly at the same time and began back down the neat driveway.

"Oh and girls." I called after them sweetly. "Have a good night."

Then I slammed the door.


	46. NOTE

**NOTE:**

**Right first of all i am REALLY sorry i havent been updating latley!!**

**my laptop crashed :(**

**therefore i lost all my work :(**

**.**

**Also it was my birthday on the 20th i kinda got ./**

**anyway im working on a new chapter i will probably be done and there will be a new chapter on here as you're reading this ... cool. haha.**

** x 10000000**

**thanks again for all the reviews and being patient :)**

**love you all!**

**G x**


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up that morning with a big smile on my face. And it didn't feel out of place.

"Morning." I rolled over to see Melissa greet me sleepily.  
"Morning," I replied cheerfully. I turned over but Mia's bed was empty. A chill ran through my body. Sure she'd been a little upset last night, but by 11:00 she was happy and cheerfully, if a little tired, and we all went to sleep. "Wheres Mia?" I asked.  
"Gone to get breakfast sorted I think." Sophie yawned from the otherside of Melissa.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes, replaying last nights ordeal. The look on Katie and Amiee's faces! Behind the make-up and hair extensions they were playing too big for their boots. And it bounced right back in their faces. ..

"What are you grinning about Nessie?" Mia's soft voice called. I immidently opened my eyes and sat up; Mia was walking in carrying a huge tray full of breakfast foods. With her hair down, it looked thinner and slightly greasy. Her skin was pale and a bit spotty; there was large purple bags under her tired-looking eyes. My best friend without the make-up and the fancy her. And you know what? I still love her.

She felt all eyes on her-she put down the tray and put her head in her hands. "I know, I look hideous! Leave me alone!" So she wasn't so gorgeous without her make-up... there's hope for me yet!  
"What are you talking about," I said lowly. "You're beautiful." Mia giggled quietley then flopped down on the sofa and gestured to the breakfast. "Croissionts, juice, toast, crumpets," she recieted, yawning. "Its too early!"

"Whats the time?" Sophie asked, kneeling up and grabbing a piece of toast.  
" 9 o clock," Mia answered, running her fingers through her hair- she screamed as a few locks came loose in her hand. Sophie screamed too.

"LIKE OHMIGOD MIA WHATS UP WITH YOUR HAIR? AAAAAAAAAAH!" Sophie yelled, dropping the toast. Mia's eyes glistened and she hid behind a pillow. I frowned at Sophie and put a comforting arm round my best friend.

"Sophie! You made her sad!" Melissa hissed reprovingly. "Mia? Are you OK? She didn't mean it."

Sophie, for once in her life, seemed slightly ashamed. "Sorry Mia," she grumbled. "I was just - er - shocked?"

Mia burst into tears.


	48. Chapter 48

"Whats up nessie? you've been very quiet."

I ignored Jacob's warm voice and stared out the window of the car and watched the trees and bushes rush past in a blur. Just like life-things fly past when you think about it.  
Like Mia.  
Like when I thought Mia was better. The cancer was gone.  
But it hasn't.  
So who knows how fast her life is going to rush by now.

"Nessie? Was the sleepover that bad?" Jacob asked worridley. I dragged my eyes from the window to jacob's confused face. His smooth, tanned skin, his perfect dark eyebrows, his warm chocolate eyes ... I really haven't appreciated him enough. i saw his eyes narrow, waiting for my answer.

"You could say that," I mumbled eventually.  
So far we've been in the car for 10 minutes and thats been the maximum conversation. When Jacob picked me up, I didnt want to leave. I'd just discovered my best friend was still ill a matter of minutes ago. And he expects me to leave?

but I did anyway. Funny that.

Funny how one look at my amazing boyfriend makes my heart skip and my knees wobble and my mind set on doing anything he says.  
I've never really appreciated him enough.

He's always been here for me and what did I give back?

Ignoring him, jumping off a cliff, force him to put me first ... oh yeah. I'm SUCH a good girlfriend. Not.

Me and Jake really need some romance. I know I'm only 13, but c'mon. We haven't exactly been the perfect couple.

So I'm making myself a promise. Sophie's been known for the millions of boyfriends shes had. So simple. I'll get advice from her on Monday. And me and Jake will have the best date. EVER.

"Really that bad huh?" jake grimanced and he looked cuter than ever. "Do you want me to drive back and have a word with someone?"

"No!" I answered too quickly. Jacob raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. We drove back in silence- but just pulling into the driveway, Jacob curled his warm fingers round mine.

"I love you Nessie. So much." he whispered. he leaned closer to me, his sweet cool breath washing over my face.

"NESSIEEEE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Mum flitted out of the door and right up to the car, looking furious.

I sighed as Jacob pulled away and gave me a lopsided smile. "I don't wanna hang round Bells when shes in this mood! Text me later."

I nodded and got out the car unwillingly.

I wonder what Mums angry about now?!


	49. Chapter 49

"GET INSIDE, NESSIE. NOW."

"Ok ok, im coming!" I mumbled. I staggered through the door, clutching my suitcase in slippery hands as Mum and Dad watched me reproachfully from the kitchen. Dad's expression was sober, as his eyes flicked through the paper. Mum stood, in her favourite sweats, arms folded and eyes narowed.

"We got a phone call last night ." Mum's expression stayed a mask of concern and anger.  
"Lovely. Was it from Santa Clause?!" I asked saracastically, drawing up a chair and flopping down in it. I was tired from the sleepover last night, and to be honest, couldn't be bothered to listen to Mum rant on for a zillion years or two.

"Don't you get lippy with me missus!" Mum snapped. "It was a very angry parent. Any idea who's?"

"Search me." I replied coldly.

Mum's eyes narrowed more. "Amiee Tring. Mrs Tring rang me, at the dead of night, claiming _my daughter _had thrown _her daughter _out on the street. Is this true?"

"Whats it to you?" I mumbled sulkily, flushing with anger. Amiee you little-

"Less of the attitude Renesmee." Dad said sternly, folding away the paper.

"Renesmee, Mrs Tring informed me you had an argument at the sleepover last night. And you threw Amiee and Katie out on the street! Mrs Tring says Amiee told her you've been bullying her for quite some time now. Is that tru-"

"OF COURSE ITS NOT TRUE!" I interrupted her at once, fumming. "You really believe I bullied these two girls!? More like the other way around Mum! They made my life horrible, they took Mia away and-"

"Alright calm down, Ness." Dad reached over the table and pulled me unwillingly onto his cold lap. His cool white fingers stroked through my hair soothingly. "We did have our doubts, of course, and after speaking to Alice we learnt you'd confided in her that these girls were bothering you. You know you could've told us?"

"You can tell us anything at anytime, any place." When Mum spoke, her voice was surprisingly smooth and gentle. I dared a glance at her and noted her eyes were big and sad. Oh well. Talking to your Mum or Dad isn't like talking to your friend or auntie is it? Mum and Dads are convinced they know whats best for you, 24/7. Whats the point in telling them anything?

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. But I knew they could hear.

"Renesmee, we're your parents. We should know if these girls are ... bullying you or not." Dad said steadily.

"Why?"

"Because!" Mum hissed. "Because I know what its like! Keeping secrets from MY dad every single day. You know, theres more than one reason Charlie doesn't know about us Renesmee. But he's my DAD. Imagine Edward, your father, not knowing that you were different? How would you manage Renesmee? You have no idea what it was like for me!"

A stunned silence rang through my ears. I guess I've never thought about it like that.

"It was your choice Mum." I whispered. "You could've told him if you wanted."

"Could I?" Mum sighed heavily and sank down in the chair opposite. "You know, if I could go back in time, I might've done things differently with Charlie. But I can't. I wasted it." her caramel eyes locked in my own. "Thats why you must tell us these things. I don't want you to end up like me, Nessie. Regreting."

The last word hung in the air as I thought about what she'd said. They are my parents after all.

"Ok." I sighed after a moment. "What do you want to know?"


	50. Chapter 50

**NOTE: again,soo sorry for the wait. i have tests coming up, millions of discos, this that and the other :L  
So seeming as tomorrow is my BESTIE friendy bethan's birthday, i'm dedicating this chapter to an amazing **

I sank into the chair next to Mia just as the bell rang. Jake had dropped me off as usual, after a VERY busy weekend.  
"Morning Renesmee." Mia whispered to me, smiling. I smiled back, just as something was dropped on the table in front of me.  
"I dumped Oscar." Mia informed me. "Too clingey you know? Plus I think he likes...." But my eyes had wandered to the thing on the table.

A startling red invitation. 'OSCAR'S 13 DISCO!' screamed the practically neon green bubble writing.  
"For you." I looked up, and saw Oscar, handing an invitation now to Mia. "Hope you girls can both make it."  
I stared at him, shocked. A birthday invitation?

Oscar saw my mouth drop and he laughed. The sharpness from his eyes seemed to have faded, and his hair was lighter, more fluffy, as he chuckled. Actually ... he looked kinda cute!  
"Don't look so shocked, Nessie! Wouldn't be a party without YOU!" he winked and left. I couldn't help my eyes glued to his back, watching him as he returned to his seat.

"Nessieeeeeee?"  
I kept my eyes fixed on Oscar, his smooth,soft skin, his rosy cheeks ...

"Neeesssieeee?"  
...his prominant blue eyes, like pools of cool crystal water ...

"NESSIE!"

There was a sharp clap in front of my eyes- I blinked and tore my eyes away from what seemed to be a dazzling light.

Mia giggled. "He so fancies you!"

" way!" I disagreed, but my heart leapt.

"Well you fancy him then. 'Cause there was some BIG flirting going on there!" Mia giggled again. I felt my cheeks heat but didn't say anything.

"But I'm going out with Jacob ..."I managed eventually. "I love him."

"Its ok Ness I'm sure its just your hormones!" Mia laughed.

"I love Jacob," I muttered firmly, more to myself than Mia.

Mia giggled shrilly, and tucked her glitter gel pen (that she'd been doodling with) behind a neat pigtail. "Babe, you can't LOVE properly at 13. Plus he's my EX. EW. You're out of his league babe don't waste your time."

"He's my ex too!" I told her.

"Yeah but hes like....so weird! Vampire you know!" she giggled again, but a chill ran through me. Vampire ...

"Whats wrong with vampire?" I couldn't help but demand.

"Everything. You know their soo creepy." Mia shuddered slightly. "I'd stick with Jake if I was you. Now he IS fit!"

WHAT?

"I was joking." Mia reassured me, smiling at the look on my face. But then she breathed; "Or was I."


	51. Chapter 51

I stared into Mia's eyes. They suddenly squinted at something behind me.

"Whos that?"

I turned round to see a girl hovering in the doorway. Her hair was bruitally short, and a strawberry blond kind of colour. Her skin was pale, and she wore cool purple glasess ... she had the exact same face as ...

"Oh. My. Days." Mia shrieked. "Is that ELEANOR? What on EARTH has she done to her hair?"

She was right. Eleanor stood leaning against the doorway, biting her lip. Her beautiful brown curls - all gone. Red rings outlined her eyes.

No. It can't be....

"Why would she do that? She looks like a complete idiot!" Mia laughed mitherlessly.

I couldn't help but unwillingly agree... Eleanor's think dark eyebrows and newly strawberry blond hair looked mismatched and strange, especially with the purple square glasses. Eleanor's expression was sombre, and sad. She hovered awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. We chose our places in Registeration ... and today there was a spare seat next to Sophie.

"Hey guys, whos the new girl?" Sophie hissed. "Looks a bit like-"

"ELEANOR!" I called. Her head snapped in my direction. I waved at her manically. Mia frowned at me.

"Ness what are you DOING?" she hissed.

"Letting her sit with us," I replied stubbornly.

"OMG is that seriously Eleanor? AHAHAH," Sophie bellowed. Even above the general chat of the class, Sophie's extraordinarily loud voice boomed above everyone else's coversations, and reached Eleanor's ears. Eleanor's eyes narrowed - then she sighed, and drew up a chair at the nearest table, which was occupied by Katie and Amiee.

Katie stared at Eleanor in disgust; and as she did, I felt my hand curl up into a fist. I wanted to hit Katie so bad ........

As if I called her name, Katie's head turned abrubtly to look at me. Her huge dark eyes bore into my own - her expression blank, uncaring. Slowly, she lifted a pale finger and mimed slicing off a head, her eyes not leaving mine. A chill unwillingly ran through me - my whole body shook slightly.

"Whats up Ness? You having a spasm!" Mia giggled - then caught sight of who I was looking at. My eyes darted away immidently, but I still felt Katie's cold eyes on my back.

"Ignore them Nessie. Their honestly not worth it," Mia said comfortingly; she tucked her pen behind her ear and pulled me into a one-armed hug. I could feel her heart beat against me, her body warm- I inhaled her sweet scent.

But even in my best friend's arms, I could feel Katie's cold, black eyes, still not leaving my face. And I knew she'd never look away.


	52. Chapter 52

The bell for breaktime drummed loudly in my ears and my eyes flung open- I seemed to have been falling asleep in English! Mia was passing notes to Sophie beside me, and the rest of the class seemed just as drowsy as I was; must be the heat. At least 27 degrees, and the air was humid and stuffy in the classroom.

"So, remember to revise for the tests ..." Miss droaned on. "And off you go."

"Tests? What tests?" I questioned Mia as we packed away our things and slowly filed out the classroom.

"No idea." Mia yawned pointedly. "Honestly, they shouldn't make us work in such heat! I'm gonna faint soon!" she glanced round and put a hand to her forehead dramatically, and tipped backwards. I caught her, giggling... when Eleanor brushed past us, her eyes sparkling with tears. Her newly cut head was bent down, and she seemed rushing too fast down the crowded corridor.

She weaved through crowds, when Greg stuck out his foot; Eleanor tripped comically and her books flew everywhere. Everyone laughed, including Mia, who straightened herself up to watch. ELeanor turned a startling shade of pink, and kneeled up to gather up her things. My heart thudded harder; I was outraged. I so wanted to help but my feet seemed super-glued to the floor. Slowly, people began to file out, laughing at Eleanor as she passed. Mia grabbed my hand and began to lead me away in the opposite direction.

"Erm ... one sec, Mia."

Mia turned round sharply. "What? I wanna go to break!"

"You go on," I told her. "I'm just gonna do something ..."

"Ok." Mia let go of my hand and linked onto Sophie's arm, who was just passing. I tried to let this go, and turned around to see if Eleanor was okay. But she'd gone.

Of course, I knew where she'd be. The library. The place where bizzare new hair doesn't matter. Geeks and dorks alike can be themselves there, no-one to judge except the odd bully stumbling into the wrong room. So, I made my way up the large staircase to the little library; I reached it in a second and swung open the door.

I spotted Eleanor immidently - in a corner, her nose in a huge hardback. Her purple glasses kept sliding down her narrow nose, and she had to keep frequently pushing them back up. I dithered, wondering whether to approach her. After all, I haven't spoken to her in a while, and the last time I did, it wasn't exactly the best chat of our lives was it? 'Come on Ness. What are you afraid of?' I thought to myself. But in the pit of my stomach I already knew. I was scared she hated me. That she'd shout at me, or show me up, or never want to be friends again.

Pushing these dreaded thoughts aside, I plastered a big smile on my face and casually walked over.

"Hey Eleanor," I greeted my old friend, whilst pulling up a chair beside her. Eleanor's pale cheeks turned rather pink, but she didn't return the 'hey'.

"What are you reading?" I asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"Harry Potter," Eleanor replied after a moment, her voice barely a whisper. She slammed the book shut, tucked it in her bag, and started to get up.

"Oh, going outside? Might as well, its a lovely day," I commented, struggling to keep my tone bright. "Can I walk with you?"

"Why?"

I stared at Eleanor, whose cheeks were now bright red, as she stood up and turned away.

"Because- because we're friends!" I answered, getting up too and following her as she weaved in and out of tables.

She turned abrubtly by the door. "Are we?" her voice was challenging.

"Well ... yeah, of course." I said, my smile fading.

"Then where have you been for the past however many weeks, Nessie? Where?" Eleanor asked angrily.

The surrounding people glared at her, and the ancient librarian hissed 'shhh!'. Eleanor's cheeks grew hotter. "I mean, its like I've been invisible!" she hissed, turning away again.

"Eleanor ..." I said blankly, pulling on her arm so she faced me again. "I'm sorry. I had ... other stuff to deal with."

Eleanor seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. She wrenched herself free of my grip and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Her mouth hung slightly open, as if she was on the verge of speech; at the last moment she gave me a death-look and stormed out of the library.


	53. Chapter 53

By the time I'd actually got my feet moving, there was only 5 minutes left of break, and, to be quite honest, I didn't want to see Mia for once. Instead I left the clammy library and took a walk along the school grounds. I've never noticed just how many trees there are. Long, bendy ones; thick gnarled ones; dark ones, light ones, some with red leaves, some with lush green leaves ... My eyes were so attached to the scenery I wasn't looking where I was going, and felt myself collide with someone.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Well well. If it isnt YOU." I grimanced at the horribly farmiliar hiss, and my eyes wandered upwards to see Katie towering infront of me, like a solid brick wall.

I attempted to duck around her, but her marble-strong arms swung me back. "You ... "

Before she could do anything else, my brain kicked into gear. It'd been hazy from the heat in the library and the whole Eleanor-scenario, but, finally, I was feeling again. Anger overwhelmed me, along with a strong urge to smack this annoying moron of a girl. My hand met her cold face - I drew it back slightly and slapped Katie full on the face. She dropped her arms at once.

"Ow! You litte ..." Katie cried. Her grip loosned and I pulled free. "COME BACK!" she screamed as I took off. I felt her heavy footsteps behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I called behind me. I rounded a corner and still heard the footsteps. "Go away!" I tried to fight back tears as I ran. The whole morning so far had just been too much.

"Nessie! Wait! It's just me!" I slowed down and turned hesitantly- Oscar was behind me.

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes on the back of my hand hurridley, and attempted a sudden casual lean against a wall. "Hey."

"Gee you're fast!" he grinned, approaching me. "You should run for the school!" I shrugged and dared another glance at him. His blonde hair, slightly ruffled from the wind, was light and fluffy, his blue eyes crystal clear.

"Are you OK? You weren't in the tennis courts with Mia ..." he trailed off. "Oh. You two had a row?"

"No! No nothing like that ... not Mia ..." I babbled uselessly. I felt my eyes water again as I thought of the look Eleanor had given me. She was right you know. What kind of friend have I been to her? Or anyone else for that matter? All I've been thinking about is Mia, no-one else.

The shrill bell rang in my ears all of a sudden, and students began pouring out onto pathways. Maths next, with Mia.

"Well ... I have Art now, so I'll see you in P.E?" Oscar asked gently.

"Yeah." A lump rose in my throat. Why was he being nice to me? I haven't exactly been an angel to him! "Thanks."

"See ya." he inched closer to me slightly and my stomach flipped- then, just as fast, he drew back, grinning, and turned away.

I pulled my bag higher over my shoulder and began ambling to the Maths block, only to find Mia and Sophie already in the line, whispering. "Hey Nessie!" Mia called immidently when she saw me. Sophie seemed slightly put out at my appearence; maybe she'd been enjoying Mia all to myself. I know I would've been.

"Where were you all breaktime?" she asked indingnantly. "It was sooooo funny, Greg and James, yeah, started chatting up Sophie and me, so ..." she chatted on, free to let my mind wander. I thought over my row with Eleanor yet again, and my heart skipped as I glimpsed her in the line infront of me. She caught my eye and for a split second- just a second- there was a hint of a smile. But when I looked again it was gone.


	54. Chapter 54

The day went past slowly, with no other bumps, which was kinda good. Jake picked me up in the convertible, wearing a white shirt unbuttoned and black sunglasses.

"Hey gorgeous. Good day?" he opened the door for me and I clambered in.  
"Not really," I sighed as Jake started the car. As we drove home I explained about the arguments and the way I was feeling. I know I can always go to Jake about this stuff.

"Hmm. Do you want me to have a word?" Jake frowned as we slowed at an upcoming red light. I watched the elderly woman slowly cross the road with her little dog before I answered.  
"No. Don't worry about it."

When I got home I immidently changed into little shorts and a strappy top; it was too hot for school uniform! I made my way out into the garden, to see Mum and Dad; Alice and Jasper; Esme and Carslile and Emmett and Rosalie, all figures of shine.

"Oh!" I said, taken back. "Hey everyone."

"Afternoon," Emmett grinned, scooping me up as he always did. I couldn't help but smile as I was suddenly flung over his boulder-sized muscles on his shoulder.

"Put her down, Emmett." Carslile said quietly. "This isn't the time."

"Whats goin' on?" I asked immidently, as I was gently (well as gently as Emmett can) dropped to the floor. Everyone glanced at eachother- my stomach seemed to knot itself up in anxiety. Mum was looking into the distance, Dad and Jasper were mumbling quietley to eachother; Alice was stationary, probably seeing something. Esme smiled at me and said, "Don't worry pet."

"What is it?" I tried again. "Please tell me!"

"Well ..." Carslile looked shifty. "Its Leah."

"Leah Clearwater?" I clarified. They nodded. "Well what about her?"

There was that shifty look again.

"She was - well - Jacob -"

"Jacob?" I repeated, my mouth suddenly dry. My stomach knotted tighter. Please no, not my baby ...

"There's been an accident. The car crashed and Jake and Leah and Seth have been taken to hospital." Carslile said quietley.

I was numb as I asked shakily: "How ... what ... when ..."

"Well it only happened about 5 minutes ago. Jake was picking Leah and Seth up from school, and someone obviously wasn't looking where they were going and ..." Carslile cut off.

"But it'll be OK baby I promise!" Mum cried emotionally, flitting to my side and wrapping me round her.

I attempted to look at Carslile but his eyes had wandered elsewhere.

"How much pain is he in? Did he break something?" I asked, my voice breaking.

That shifty look flitted across Carslile's smooth face again. "Well ... the damage was quite severe ..."

Mum's grip tightened on me and my heart sank.

"... Leah's worst off, she seems to have fractured her brain. Seth's broken his ankle and wrists and Jacob ..." Carslile trailed off again. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. The world could be ending, who cares? It all ready has.

"AND JACOB WHAT?" I screamed helplessly, thrashing in Mum's arms. My voice vibrated round the little garden, and all eyes were drawn to me. "He's dead isn't he? No no no ..." I sobbed hysterically.

"He isn't dead, Nessie." Dad said lowly. I sniffed.

"When the car crashed, his whole body was flung through the windscreen," Carslile muttered, avoiding eye contact. "He's badly injured."

"But wolf injuries heal quicker than human ones? Right? So he'll be OK? Right?" No-one answered. "SOMEONE SPEAK!" I cried, my face now completley wet with tears.

"Of course he'll be ok," Mum said quickly, stroking my hair. Esme joined in the hug, a sombre expression on her beautiful, glowing face. And all emotions were felt at once inside me. It seemed impossible an hour ago I was fussing over some stupid little argument; compared to Jacob in a car crash ... meaningless.

"It'll be OK baby," Mum hushed as I tried to stop the uncontrolable sobbs. I eventually took a deep breath and stared straight into Mum's liquid golden eyes. "Mum I really, really hope you're right."


	55. Chapter 55

It seemed as if hours or days or years had gone by as me, Mum and Dad sat in the garden, no-one speaking, breathing, making a sound. I could've turned into a statue the amount I moved; so it seemed so strange, so posotivley _weird _that something as normal as reciving a text could be possible in the climate of dispair.

But it did. I felt my leg vibrate, and slowly, stiffly, moved my hand down to my short pocket and pulled out my mobile.'ONE NEW TEXT'. I breathed out slowly, the only breath I'd taken in God knows when. A text? A text? Why would I care about a stupid text? My soulmate could be dying or dead, and all I feel is my leg vibrate on account of my mobile receving a text. And suddenly it was all too much. The tension, the hope, the devestation ... my heart was being ripped in two. "ARGH!" I screamed aloud, a fierce, shrill scream that echoed through the humid air. My fingers gripped the phone hard, my anger being released through my fingertips...

In a split second I was sobbing in Mum's arms.  
"Shh baby its ok," Mum soothed. "Carsliles gonna ring us when there's any news." Carslile and the others had left a while ago to see Jake. My heart was aching to go with them, but Mum deemed it better for me to stay home.  
Dad handed me my phone back- it now had grooves in the side where my fingers had pinched it too hard; oops! "Message from Mia," he muttered uncomfortably. I sniffed deeply and opened the message. It read-

' NESS-I'M IN HOSPITAL BBE. DW, NUTHIN SERIOUS. JUST FORT U SHULD NO, JACOB IS HERE 2 ! SUMTHIN BOUT A CARCRASH. LKS PRETTY BAD. SOZ BABE XXXXX MIA.'

Mia? Hospital? Not two in one day! Not two i can't see. I broke free from Mum and stood up abrubtly. My head was spinning.  
"I'm going to the hospital," I told her. I directed the next sentance at Dad. "Either you can drive me or I'll run. But I need to go. Now." He read my mind in an instant, and his eyes widened slightly.  
"No wa-" Mum began.  
"she needs to, Bells." Dad cut her off. "Wanna come?"

Mum hesitated for a split second then nodded; we all headed out to the front and raced into the car.

Then something crossed my mind.

"Mu-muum..." I said hesitantly. "Is Jake's car ... did it ... where ..."

"It- it got pretty badly damaged in the crash, honey," Mum said softly. My stomach jolted, even though I already knew the answer. The car engine roared into life and we sped away though the forrest to cut onto the nearest road. Jake's car- gone. So many amazing memories in that car. I flicked through them in my mind as we sped down the Highway.

Then it occured to me I haven't texted Mia back. I immidently types - 'I NO ITS NOT NUTHIN SO DONT PRETEND! IM COMIN 2 C U + JAKE. LUV NESS XXXX'.

"Nearly there hun," Mum told me, her voice full of emotion. She reached back and squeezed my hand. And I realized I wasn't the only one in pain here.

Mum, after all, is Jake's best friend. And my boyfriend. And Dad's nearly-brother.

I don't know how much pain my angel's in right now, but it can't be more than the hurt in my heart right now.


	56. Chapter 56

We reached the hospital- but I got out the car alone.  
"Come on!" I sniffed impatiently, but Dad shook his head and gestured to the sky.

The scorching sun was blazing down still. Damn. Mum mouthed 'be strong.' and I felt a lump rise in my thoat. It took all my love for Jake to pull myself away from the car, across the carpark and into the hospital.

First things first; I hate the smell of hospitals. Its musty and strange, and you can almost taste it on your tongue. Nurses and doctors and patients alike were rushing round; some heading towards the vending matchine, or the emergency room. Everyone was so busy, so bustling, that even in the crowd I felt alone.  
_Come on Nessie. For Jacob._

I took a deep breath and walked to the receptionist's desk.  
"Hi," I said uneasily. She ignored me; a phone was attached to her ear. I stared at her hard while I waited, taking in her appearence. She had a mass of 80's style blond curls, large brown eyes, and huge hoop earrings I didn't think you'd be allowed in a hospital. Her lips were bubble-gum pink, her skin dry and coated in orange. She was dressed in the same as everyone else working here- pale green overal-type smock. She ignored me pointedly, chewing loudly on some gum and occasionally 'yeah'ing into the phone.

At least 3 minutes went by before I sighed as loud as I could, and the receptionit's eyes snapped back to my face unwillingly.  
"Fine yeah. Call ya back, Marty." She slammed the phone down and stared at me, breathing hard. Finally- "Can I help you?" she asked in a strong Texan accent, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Yes please," I said as politley as I could. "I'm here to see Jacob Black? He was transmitted here an hour or two ago."

As if with great effort, the receptionist tapped some keys on the computer with her long pink nails, still chewing her gum.  
"Ward 5." she told me through chews. We stared at eachother for a moment; a pink bubble was slowly blown from her candy-coloured lips, then popped all of a sudden.

"Thanks," I eventually muttered, and turned to go find him.  
"You can't see 'im." she called after me. I turned to face her again.  
"What?"  
"You can't see him," she drawled again as if I was stupid. "He's under severe medical practise with Doc Cullen."

Carslile? How did he get here so quickly? Wait a sec ... severe medical practise...?

"Severe ... medical ... practise ... " I repeated slowly. My head hurt. "I think I'm gonna faint."  
"Lucky you're in a hospital then," sneered the receptionist. "Now on yaw bike, there's a que behind you, you know."

"But ..." I stammered stupidly.  
"Anythin' else?" she interrupted me impatiently.

Keep it together Nessie. He'll be fine. If Carslile's with him ...

"Actually yes," I said, struggling to keep my voice level. "I understand Mia Firth had been admitted here?"

.Tap. Sigh. Tap.  
Wow this woman was just bundles of joy. NOT.

"Ward 3," she told me in a bored drawl. I nodded, my eyes full of tears again, and made my way to the stairs.

"Oh honey-" the receptionist called after me. "Its only relat-"

"I'm her sister." I called back without looking behind me.

"Come back here!" she drawled. I turned unwillingly back.

"Name please."

I sighed. "I don't have time for this!"

"You're not her sister, are you?" it wasn't really a question. The receptionist surveyed me over the desk, another bubble slowly emerging then popping again.

I thought fast.  
"Maybe not blood. But in here ..." I guestered to my heart and put on my best puppy-eyes.

A few moments passed, and a few more bubbles were blown and popped. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"Oh go on then," sighed the receptionist, much to my austonishment.

I opened my mouth; maybe to thank her, or to ask why she was letting me see Mia - but decided I'd better go before she changed her mind.


	57. Chapter 57

**NOTE: sorry for the wait guys. i had writers block, which doesn't happen very often! aaanyway, please continue to review! enjoy :)**

Ok it turns out I was just being a drama queen as usual. Mia had been taken in for her foot - not her cancer, her FOOT. She jammed it on the trampoline and is currently hobbling about on crutches at home; her mum refused to let her go to school today. Jacob, too, is going to be ok. And whenever that thought crosess my mind, i have to smile to myself. My baby's ok! A broken leg and a cracked rib - but he's alive. He's breathing and talking and eating and walking. And thats all that really matters, right?

I watched the other kid's shadows dance on the tarmac as I ate crisps by myself, the sun warm on my back. Its times like this you really learn what life's about.

"Hi Renesmee." Melissa and Sophie suddenly sat down beside me.  
"Hi," I said, momentarily confused. Melisaa hasn't spoken to me since the sleepover.  
"How're you doing?" Melissa asked, smiling.  
"I'm doing -"

"HOW MIA?" Sophie butted in loudly, tossing her highlighted hair and battering her fake eyelashes. "I heard about her leg. Whatta shame, yeah?" She was chewing gum loudly, and a sudden vision of the receptionist I met last night crossed my mind.

"So, like, what you up to later?" Sophie chatted on.

"Nothing really. I was going to-" i began again.

"Greeaaaaat!" Sophie interrupted me. "So like, do you wanna come to the cinema with us?" It caught me off gaurd- I was speechless momentarily. Without Mia? I never really went anywhere without Mia. Or Jacob.

'Come on nessie!' a small voice in my head told me indignantly. 'whens the last time you went out and had some fun?'

"Ok," I said eventually aloud. "I'm in."

"Greeaaaat!" Sophie drawled again, brushing her hair. "So, we're gonna go see that new Harry Potter movie. Starts at 6, kay?"

My eyes wandered to the blue sky, clear and cloudless; my thoughts drifted away as I studied the exact shade of blue, the way it was darker in some places and lighter in others. An areoplane trailed across the sky, almost lazily, a tiny white and blue shape barely recognisable-

"Ness? Whats up? Do you need a lift there?" Meslissa asked suddenly, breaking my daydream. "'Cause we're all riding up on th-" she trailed off under the death 'keep-quiet-she's-not-invited-to-travel-with-us' look from Sophie (who looked even more orange today, under the bright sun).

"A whole group of us are travelling via train," Melissa finished quietley, while Sophie's back was turned. "Gonna be a laugh!"

"Who do you mean by 'a whole group'?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well," Sophie said bossily, turning back to the conversation again. "Me, Mel, Oscar, Greg, Henry, Ollie, Katie, Amiee-"

"Katie? Amiee?" I repeated, amazed. "After what they did at the sleepover?"

Sophie shrugged and ran her pudgy fingers through her hair again. "Whatever dude. Put the past behind you! Anyways you were waaay over the top horrible to them, Ness."

"ME?" I said indignantly, my heart racing. "You should've heard the way-"

"Never mind!" Melissa cut me off quickly. "We'd reall like you to come, Nessie, but we understand if ... if ..." she struggled for the words. "If some of the people aren't to your liking," she finished eventually.

I hesitated. "Can I bring someone?"

"Sure!" Melissa said, relieved. "It'll be a laugh." she winked and helped herself to a crisp.

Suddenly the bell rang, shrill and loud, for the end of break.

"Well, see ya there Nessie," Melissa smiled.

We set off in seperate directions. "HEY NESSIE!" i turned again at Sophie's foghorn yell. Many people gave her death looks as they hurried past.  
"WHO'RE YOU BRINGING ANYWAY? YOUR BOYFRIEND?" she laughed.

"No," I called back truthfully. I wasn't going to bring Jacob. I was going to bring Eleanor.


	58. Chapter 58

**NOTE: right, i know i havent said this in a while soo-  
THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for ALL the reviews. Means so much to know people half-like my stories! A special thanks to Katy, for all the help and 57 reviews from her ;) Also thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed or just added my story to their favourites. MuchLove to all of you. :) xxxx**

So, in Maths, I approached her.

"Hey Eleanor. Anyone sitting here?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. There was always a spare seat next to Eleanor. She sniffed; I took that as a 'no' and plonked myself down.

"Er, Renesmee Cullen, that's not your correct seat is it?" snarled Mr. ChingChong (no-one can pronounce his real name so everyone just calls him that).

"Oh but Sir -" I began indignantly.

"She's helping me with Algebra," Eleanor finished for me half-heartedly.

The balding Chinese teacher glared down his glasses at us. "Ok. For 'zis lesson only!" He snapped his meter stick against the board and began the lesson.

"Thanks," I said to Eleanor, surprised at her loyalty. She shrugged.  
"So ... what you up to later?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Studying," was the immidiate reply.

Studying. I should've known.

"Well ... why don't we go to the cinema?" I whispered as Mr. ChingChong's voice was lowered.

"I can't."

"Pleeease," I begged softly. "It'll be fun. We never go out anymore, Eleanor. Ever. What happened to you?" I nudged her gently.

"What happened to me?" her voice dripped sarcasim. "More like what happened to YOU? I never know where I stand with you anymore, Renesmee."

"OHHAA you two!" Mr ChingChong cried angrily, pointing his meter stick at me thretaningly. "Stoop talking!"

I rolled my eyes but Eleanor's cheeks flushed and she bent her head over her book.

"Eleanor please come," I said persuasivley. "Please. A proper girl night out. You can get ready round my house, I'll give you a makeover and everything. Please please pretty please." I sighed. "I just want us to be friends again."

Eleanor sat up to look at me. "Well - ok," she gave in. "But you gotta buy the popcorn!" I grinned; the old Eleanor was back.

"Taa-daaaaaaa!" I cried, swivilling Eleanor's chair round to face the mirror. "You look amazing!" I told her, spraying her hair with a flourish. Eleanor gasped as she saw her reflection. "Wow."

Her hair had been washed and back-combed into a crazy kind of quiff; her eyebrows (done by mum) had been temporarily dyed with a hair dye so it matched her hair colour; her beautiful turquoise eyes were outlined in thick black; her cheeks were glittery and her lips a cool metallic purple shade.

I smiled appreciativley as she admired herself.

"And these shorts ... thanks so much for lending me them!" she cried enthusiastically. Eleanor was wearing high-wasted shorts, a simple strappy top and a stylish scarf, matched with black pumps.

"You look way better than me," I told her, feeling suddenly low. My own hair was back in a high pony-tail, and I was dressed in a flowery play-suit; a necklace of fat shiny pearls hung round my neck.

"No you don't!" Eleanor insisted feverently, but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from the mirror.

"Oh," I said, "One more thing -" I carefully slid off her glasses and pressed a pack on contacts into her hand. "Put these on."

"Er - ok," Eleanor said uncertainly. It instantly transformed her face- she looked prettier, older, and more relaxed.

"SMILE!" I turned just in time to see Rosalie in the doorway with a camera. I grabbed Eleanor by the waist and we both smiled just in time.

"Beautiful!" Aunt Rosalie sang. "You ready to go?"

An un-farmiliar emotion overwhelmed me; excitement. Maybe its just been so hectick all my life I've never really felt it. But now I can. And so can Eleanor.

"Yeah!" I gushed happily, grabbing my bag. "Lets go."


	59. Chapter 59

We sat in the car in silence as Mum drove us to the cinema. It was an awkward one though. I was thinking.

I seemed to have reached a certain high in my life. I've breezed past those bullies, and the trouble with Eleanor, and Jake- Jake will be fine. I'm going to visit him tomorrow, then he's allowed to come home. And even thinking about it makes me fizz with excitement.

"Right- do you have your money?" Mum asked fussily as we pulled up in the carpark.

"Yes mum."

"Eleanor,do you have enough?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen," Eleanor replied seriously, unclicking her seatbelt and winking at me. "We're fine."

"Don't go off with any strange boys," Mum continued, disregarding Eleanor's last comment. "OK? No kissing strangers, stay together, give me a ring w-"

"When the movie ends," I finished for her, rolling my eyes. "We KNOW. Look, we'll be fine. Stop fussing." I leant over and gave her a quick hug, then me and Eleanor clambered out of the car and waved goodbye.

"So," I said, feeling slightly hyper, "You ready?"

Eleanor nodded, her eyes big, and we made our way up to the cinema.

And there they were; Melissa, Sophie, Oscar, Greg, Martin, Joe ... and Katie and Amiee.

Me and Eleanor slowed slightly and I took in their appearence. Sophie and Melissa were in mini skirts and strappy tops; all the boys in jeans and hoodies as usual. Katie was her normal chavy-self, trackie bottoms and a neon baggy t-shirt. Amiee looked immaculate and girly: her hair was down and curled into ringlets (just like mine ...) and she was wearing pink hot-pants and a black, tight-fitted top with huge Gladiator high heels. Everything from the tips of her manicured nails to her over-done bright pink blusher to her long chandiler silver earrings spelt 'I MADE AN EFFORT.' Her lips curved into a sly smile as she turned and noticed me and Eleanor.

She nudged Martin and they both stared at me as me and Eleanor walked towards them with wobbly legs. I could feel Eleanor's confidence falling heavily as Amiee snickered at her. I pushed away my fear and linked Eleanor's arm firmly as we marched towards them.

"Oh you made it!" Melissa squealed and gave me a huge hug. "And who's this-?" she eyed Eleanor apprehensivley.

"You know Eleanor!" I said, sounding stern even though I kept my tone light. "From school?"

"Oh may GAWD!" Sophie screeched; she'd obviously been eavsdropping. "Eleanor? Like, THE Eleanor from like, my school? You look like, oh may GAWD so different! Babe! Honey! Your hair! Your makeup! Wow! Gawd! So like 'mazing, innit? C'mon, I'll like, introduce you to the gang right babe?" She rambled on to an abashed Eleanor as I watched smiling proudly. I couldn't help feeling like I had made this for her. A whole new chance, a fresh start. Why not?

"So, this is Melisaaaaaa," Sophie drawled.

"Yes I know her," Eleanor commented to herself, catching my eye and half-smiling. She looked nervous but seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oscaaaar-" Sophie drawled on, "Joeeee, Greggg and like, Martin." she introduced them quickly. Oscar grinned heart-breakingly at Eleanor and I couldn't help feeling a twinge of something. What was it? Annoyance? Jealousy? I pushed it aside.

Joe meanwhile looked slightly taken back- I watched Eleanor blush deeply as he flicked his long, gelled black fringe further across his tanned face. Martin nodded at her slightly coldly, his mass of crazy caramel curls bobbing with him- before he turned around and grabbed Amiee's hand. Amiee smiled pointedly at him, looking round before she pulled him into a stiff hug. I couldn't help but stare. I didn't know they were dating!

"Well lets like go in," Sophie said suddenly, obviously wanting the attention on her again.

"But we haven't got tickets," I pointed at me and Eleanor quickly. "If you hang on we'll only be sec -"

"Oh we already got you one," Oscar smiled warmly and pushed two tickets into my hand.

"Really? Thankyou! Here-" I took out a £10 note and gave it to him.

"Thanks babe." Babe?

BABE?

I frowned and attempted to snap at him- but quite embarassingly I found myself let out a high giggle! Oscar smiled and we all trooped into the cinema.

"What about popcorn?" Eleanor asked.

"Shh," I couldn't help but tell her. "We'll buy some after."

"Like, come own!" Sophie squealed. Her and Melissa ran up the stairs, followed by Amiee, Katie and Martin. "Shall we?" Oscar asked and we climbed the stairs together to the free row nearest the back- we all piled in and I found myself next to Martin and Oscar; on Oscar's other side was Eleanor and at the end Joe. I felt slightly mean as Eleanor looked nervous, but as the film started she became transfixed. So transfixed, she didn't even notice someone's arm sneaking round her shoulders...


End file.
